<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's A Light That Never Goes Out by pico_chulo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508985">There's A Light That Never Goes Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pico_chulo/pseuds/pico_chulo'>pico_chulo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Persona 2 TatsuJun Duology [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Canon Compliant, M/M, Memory Loss, Slow Burn, author bad at tags, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pico_chulo/pseuds/pico_chulo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as Tatsuya remembered the lighter was always there. But he didn't have a clue where he got it. At least until Joker showed up. Then answers started to unravel. </p><p>-<br/>A brief collections of Jun/Tatsuya scenes in the Persona 2: Innocent Sin game</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Persona 2 TatsuJun Duology [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Lighter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Replayed Persona 2 Innocent Sin and I have a LOT of feelings about it! So have some resulting fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lighter. That damn lighter.</p><p>Tatsuya fidgeted with it constantly. He didn’t actually smoke and hated using it. Hated seeing the flames flicker out… Even so, the lighter stuck with him. Often held tightly like a life preserver in times of stress or uncertainty.</p><p>Very few people questioned why Tatsuya had the lighter. And fewer people questioned it’s origin. To be honest, Tatsuya didn’t know the answer either. He thinks that he probably found it lying around somewhere as a kid. Probably thought it was pretty and kept it as a keepsake. Which it had quickly turned into.</p><p>The pristine silver lighter was engraved with the phrase <em>‘The most precious things cannot be seen.’ </em>A romantic sentiment that seemed to contradict Tatsuya’s hardened loner personality and his aloof reputation.</p><p>His favorite theory of the lighters origins, out of the many that he had cycled through the years, was that the lighter was custom made as a gift. From one lover to another. Then accidentally left somewhere only for a lonely child like him to come across it.</p><p>Sometimes he wondered if the original owner missed it… if it had long since been replaced and had disappeared from their memory. Perhaps the lovers had split and it was just a painful reminder of happier times. Perhaps the lighter was meant for Tatsuya to find. Perhaps it was just a strange coincidence. Or perhaps he just put too much thought into a silly trashed lighter.</p><p>Tatsuya sighed and placed the lighter back into pocket. The guidance counselor wanted to speak with him and he didn’t want to keep putting off the conversation longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flowers and Tokens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tatsuya and Joker meet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they did the Persona Game, Tatsuya wished that it had all been a dream. That absolutely nothing would happen. But then Joker appeared. Turning Eikichi’s friends into lifeless shadow men. This was something more than the rumors. Joker was angry and it was unclear why. His anger made Tatsuya’s hair stand on end as he looked straight at him.</p><p>“It’s been ages, Tatsuya Suou.” </p><p>"Ages?" <em>We've never even met. </em> A sudden weakness caused Tatsuya's knees to weaken. His head hurt a little now, keeping him from continuing the thought.</p><p>“I’ve been waiting… for the moment you would all summon me! As a parting gift, I’ll show you something interesting… Not Personas, but true demons!” Two birdlike monsters appeared once Tatsuya got the energy to stand. His effort wiped as the demons struck him and the others down. “Eikichi Mishina… Lisa Silverman… And you. The Thief." The term bitterly left Joker's tongue. "It’s time you died! You cannot escape the wheel of fortune!”</p><p>Eikichi and Lisa remained unable to move, while Tatsuya immediately got up onto his knees. He wasn't about to go out without a fight. Joker sensed this and stormed towards him. Clutching his collar and lifting him. Tatsuya struggling under his grip, but pausing after a moment. Tatsuya couldn’t explain it, but he felt as if the stare was reading him. It felt more evasive then intimidating.</p><p><br/>“Those eyes…" The anger dissipated from Joker's voice for a brief moment. A moment of vulnerability. A moment that Tatsuya didn't quite understand. "You haven’t changed.” Joker’s voice sounded broken, betrayed somehow.</p><p>Tatsuya didn't get it. He didn't understand why Joker sounded like he knew him. <em>Who is he? </em> </p><p>Whatever vulnerability was there, quickly soured as Joker’s voice soured again. His hand gripping Tatsuya’s collar tighter. Starting to choke him. “What kind of dreams did you build on the corpses of other people’s ideals?” Tatsuya just stared, unable to respond as the grip only got tighter. “The poker face doesn’t fool me. I know. You wanted to go to college… isn’t that so?” Before Tatsuya could respond, strained and painful laughter erupted from Joker as his grip trembled. Allowing Tatsuya a moment to breathe. “I’ll never let your dreams come true!” Joker addressed everyone now. “You should know by now… why I came to you all today!”</p><p>“What the hell are you talking about…?” Eikichi groaned as he looked up, finally having enough to stand.</p><p>“Wh-What… what did we ever do to you?” Lisa followed.</p><p>Confused, Joker then looked back to Tatsuya. As if coming to a sudden realization. “You don’t… remember?”</p><p>A strange chill ran up Tatsuya’s spine as Joker’s hand suddenly let go. Tatsuya falling to the ground, a hand rubbing his neck as he caught his breath. Joker stepped back.</p><p> “What meaning is there in killing you if you do not remember!?” Joker shouted and turned away from them, his head in his hands. He shook his head a few times before collecting himself. Tatsuya watching each move nervously. “You escaped your fate this time… but you will get no rest. My demons will be your assassins.” Joker pulled out something and turned back to the group. The group tensing unsure of what he would do. “Let this Iris be my testament…” He tossed something towards them. A flower. The bright yellow color caught Tatsuya's stare as it hit the ground. “Remember the sins you have committed…" </p><p><em>Sins?  </em>Joker nodded even though Tatsuya hadn't actually spoken.</p><p>"Remember. Then will I claim my revenge.” Joker turned back around and vanished into a dark void.</p><p>As the others started to talk amongst each other, confused and intrigued, Tatsuya walked over to pick up the flower. He couldn't help linger on it. It was just a yellow flower. No tricks. No note. By the way that Joker had left it, it was as if the group was supposed to understand its meaning. As if Tatsuya was supposed to understand the meaning. But it was just a yellow flower to him and he was left scratching his head and thinking back to what Joker had said... and the strange way he seemed to read Tatsuya's thoughts. </p><hr/><p>Tatsuya's confusion didn't get any better. With their new teammates Maya and Yukino, the plot with Joker quickly thickened. None of it made any sense to him and to be honest it all made Tatsuya's head hurt. He wished he'd never got involved in the first place.</p><p>The next time the group encountered Joker was at the clock tower. A familiar twisted laughter had rung out over the cogs in the rafters. Tatsuya glanced up already knowing who was standing there. “Joker.” The name left his lips as he met the costumed figure’s masked expression.</p><p>Joker had been involved in the Seven Sister’s curse and have roped the Principal into controlling the school. Still Tatsuya couldn't figure out why he was involved. What his motives were and what was really going on.</p><p>Reading Tatsuya again, Joker explained himself. “Revenge isn't my only motive. The seven Pleaides set the frozen time free… this a battle for my dream. Between me, the Giver and you.” He spoke directly to Tatsuya. “The Thief.” Joker’s voice quieted again. “I’ll never let you destroy my dream again…" Joker's voice began to crack. "I won’t make the same mistake twice.” Somehow this caused Tatsuya's heart to tighten. The pain in his voice made Tatsuya's chest tighten.</p><p>“Is he… crying?” Maya asked quietly wincing. It didn't make sense though. Not after what Joker was doing. Tatsuya just stared at Joker, even though he couldn't see his face, he somehow knew Maya was right. Tatsuya shook off the empathy he felt.</p><p>There wasn't time for him to dissect his feelings, not now. Joker seemed to have a similar sentiment. “Time is free again. Heed the sound of the bells that toll for your dreams!” Joker shouted and tossed another flower out as he vanished, leaving the team to fight with the now deranged principal. Who Tatsuya had honestly forgotten was still there. </p><p>When the fierce battle was over, the team could breath a little easier. Like before, Tatsuya’s eyes immediately went to the flower that Joker has tossed to the ground. Ignoring the others, he picked up the white clustered flower in his hands. Again he felt as if it should mean something to him. Nothing clicked. <em>I don't get it... why the flowers? </em>He turned it in his hand as if it would help as all. <em>Who is he?</em></p><p>“Joker seems so alone.” Maya spoke, looking over Tatsuya’s shoulder. Tatsuya turned a little surprised by the statement. He offered her the flower.</p><p>The way she glanced at it told him that the flower seemed to mean more for her than it did for him. <em>Am I missing something?</em></p><p>“He reminds me somehow of you, Tatsuya-kun…” Tatsuya widened his eyes a little at what Maya had said. The words almost ringing a bell or something... “I feel like I know him from somewhere.” She clutched the flower tight. Quietly she began to recite something from memory. “I shudder when I behold his face. The moon reveals to me my own likeness. You Doppelganger, you pale companion! Why do you mimic my lovesickness? That tormented me at this place. For so many nights in the past?” Tatsuya tilted his head a little confused at first. Especially when the words started to lines started to echo in his head. Maya gave a faint smile as he stared a little curious. “That’s from a poem called ‘Der Doppelganger’. Have you heard of it, Tatsuya-kun?”</p><p>He nodded, though perhaps he hadn’t. He wasn’t quite sure. His mind lingering on a few lines in particular. <em>The moon reveals to me my own likeness. You Doppelganger, you pale companion! Why do you mimic my lovesickness?</em> Tatsuya’s hand immediately went to his lighter and flipped the lid once or twice as he tried to unlatch his mind. The more the words echoed the more uncomfortable Tatsuya became and the more his head hurt. Perhaps he just didn't like to think about the comparison between himself and Joker.</p><p>“Uh, Maya-san… You’re not suggesting that Joker is Tatsuya’s doppelganger, are you?” Yukino asked a little surprised.</p><p>“Oh, no!” Maya brushed it off. “I just thought there were some similarities." Tatsuya must have been lost in thought for a while, because Maya noted it. "Ah, ignore me, Tatsuya-kun. It was just a thought.” Maya assured him.</p><p> But it didn’t ease this strange feeling in his chest as he thought about Joker more. <em>Doppleganger huh?</em> Tatsuya reached for the lighter in his pocket, flicking the cap open and closed before putting it back into his pocket. Perhaps it wasn't the right term. Sure it seemed as if there was something more connecting them, but Tatsuya wouldn't take it that far. He sighed. How long would it take before they actually got any answers? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bunker Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tatsuya has a strange dream when the group finds themselves trapped in an underground bunker.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were stuck now in this bomb shelter with nowhere else to go. They walked in circles for a while under they stopped for a break. Tatsuya was tired, confused, and frustrated. They hadn't gotten too many answers and Tatsuya was beginning to get tired of the mystery that seemed to grow even deeper with each encounter. </p><p>Tatsuya laid against the wall. He had offered to take the first shift to keep an eye out for anything. Maya seemed to have some trouble resting so she stood nearby. Uneasy and bored, he rubbed the engraved words over his lighter with his thumb. Tatsuya was fine with the silence.</p><p>But Maya didn't seem to feel the same. “You really think we can get out of here…?” Maya asked quietly and then tried to change her tune when she heard herself speak. “Oh, sorry, sorry! Gotta think positive!” It was strange how optimistic she could be. But still it was nice to have some motivating force. Maya quietly pulled out a little stuffed rabbit. “If I start to complain, Mr. Bunbun will laugh at me." Tatsuya tilted his head as he stared at the small toy. Maya grinned and started to dance the rabbit in his face. "Uh-oh, here he comes! Bouncy bounce bounce!” Confused and a little amused by the childish display, Tatsuya cracked a smiled. Maya stopped and grinned. “That’s the first time I’ve seen you smile. You’ve got a great one!” Tatsuya blushed a little embarrassed. </p><p>Whatever awkward tension there was before was now broken. Maya did it so casually that it was impressive. Like a mother easing everyone's worries. "So... why the rabbit?" Tatsuya asked, unsure of how to bring it up.</p><p>“Oh this guy’s my good luck charm. When times are hard, like now… I always ask him what to do.” She sighed and sat down beside Tatsuya. Placing the rabbit in her lap. “So many terrible things have happened… Rumors are becoming reality, and we’re under attack from actual demons.” She shook her worry off. “But it hasn’t been all bad. I got to meet you and your friends…” She smiled. “I’m having so much fun with you all. It’s like… being a kid again.”</p><p>"I wouldn't say fun. But it's definitely nice to have you with us." Tatsuya admitted. "Oh Yukino also."</p><p>Another moment of silent passed, Tatsuya started to fidget with his lighter as he pondered more about what they had been through. By this time Tatsuya had been expecting to run into Joker again... but he remained elusive and it didn't seem like they'd be seeing him in person for a while. </p><p>"Tatsuya, can I confess something to you?" Maya asked quietly. Tatsuya nodded. “Well it's..." She sighed. "I just can’t bring myself to believe that Joker really is a bad guy. It was like he was a child crying after having a nightmare…”</p><p>Some part of him felt as if she was onto something, like he had noticed it too... but there were too many things he didn't know. Too many things that all seemed to be Joker's fault. A harsh friction stirred in him. “How can you tell?” Tatsuya asked, sliding the lighter out of his pocket as he listened intently.</p><p>“It’s like how you guys get into fights and try to act cool, but my Persona tells me you’re a bunch of good kids." Maya admitted. "I sense it the same way with Joker...”</p><p><em>Sense it? </em>Is that how he'd describe what he felt when he encountered Joker? Maybe his persona <em>was</em> sensing Joker. It made sense since their personas were just extensions of themselves. <em>So then is he sensing me the same way? Is that why he seems to...</em></p><p>“Is that your good luck charm, Tatsuya-kun?” Maya interrupted his train of thoughts. Tatsuya blinked and then looked over to her, raising the lighter a little. She nodded. He placed the lighter in his palm for Maya to glance at. Though she didn't move to touch it as she admired it. </p><p>“What’s this..." She leaned a little to read the engraving. "The most precious things cannot be seen.” Maya nodded. The sentiment doesn't seem lost on her. “True indeed… Sometimes, I wonder if what we think of as real could just all be a dream." Tatsuya pulled his lighter back close to his chest as Maya pondered aloud. "That I’m watching a dream go by while forgetting something… Joker, too, maybe."</p><p><em>Forgetting something? </em> For some reason the statement seemed to resonate with him a little. Tatsuya tightened his grip on the lighter.</p><p>“Oh sorry. Didn’t mean to get into such heavy stuff with you. Well, leave the lookout to me and get some rest.” Maya told Tatsuya with a smile. Tatsuya nodded feeling the exhaustion starting to kick in. “Goodnight, Tatsuya-kun.”</p><p>“Goodnight.”</p><p>Trying to get a little privacy, Tatsuya went over to a corner of the space. As he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, he held the lighter in his hand. His thumb brushing over it to calm his mind. </p><hr/><p>“Hey Tatsuya.” Tatsuya opened his eyes. He stood in front of a bridal store, staring at the display. Based on his reflection he couldn’t have been older than 7. He turned his head to see a boy his age. With short dark hair and dark intelligent eyes. The two of them somehow had began wandering the street beside the park that they played at. Though he didn't remember why they stopped here of all places. </p><p>“Do you think we’re alike?” The boy asked Tatsuya, his dark eyes watching him expectantly. Without hesitation, he nodded. Something about the boy brought a smile to his face. Like a mirror, the boy smiled back at him. The movement spurred a lightness in his chest. They were always together, attached at the hip. Two of a kind. But for some reason Tatsuya couldn't come up with a name. Despite how desperately he wanted it.  </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t mind it either.” The boy told him and turned back to look at the display. Tatsuya did the same. His mind wandering to what the store represented. Marriage. A promise between two people. "Do you... want to be together forever?" He asked Tatsuya quietly. As if sensing that Tatsuya about to ask something similarly. Tatsuya nodded. "Really?! You promise?" Tatsuya turned to see his companion's eyes lit up. </p><p>Tatsuya nodded again. "I promise." It was an easy thing to do. To promise something like that. At least at their age...  </p><p>“Oh yeah! I want to show you something." The dark haired boy shuffled through his pocket. "Papa gave it to me. It's my treasure.” The boy held a lighter in the palms of his hands. “But you can have it, Tatsuya.”</p><p>Tatsuya’s eyes widened a little and shook his head. The gift felt too precious for him to just take. </p><p>“It’s okay. I mean, you’re practically me. It’ll be like I still have it!” The boy’s smile reminded him of how close they were, of the promise they had just made to each other. Tatsuya carefully took the lighter into his hands. Tatsuya looked down at it as if it were made of gold. Still in disbelief that it was now his.</p><p>It only made sense now for Tatsuya to give something in return. More certain now, Tatsuya took off the watch he wore. A gift his own father had given to him. Something which matched the value of his companion's own treasure.</p><p>“Isn’t this… your treasure?" The boy stared at the watch a little confused for a moment. "I thought your dad gave this to you. You can’t…”</p><p>“We’re the same right?” Tatsuya smiled and offered it again.</p><p>Understanding the gesture, the boy nodded and took it. “Okay, I understand it’ll be my treasure now!” With a happy laugh, he embraced Tatsuya. “You’re the greatest, Tatsuya!” When he pulled away, there was a fierce determination in his eyes. “No matter what happens, we’re gonna keep our promise to each other! Forever and ever!”</p><p>"It's a promise."</p><p>
  <em>Forever and ever... and ever...</em>
</p><p>...Tatsuya was halfway muttering the phrase when he opened his eyes back into the shelter. His whole head and body hurt. Whatever he had been dreaming off had slipped away with whatever he was muttering. As much as he tried to grasp any hint of what the dream was, he found it slipping further away. He sighed and stretched a little.</p><p>Quickly noting the lighter still in his hand. He glanced down at it. Blinking a few times as something about the engraving on the lighter meant something more. As if he was remembering something. The slivered thought vanished as soon as it started though. Leaving Tatsuya with an even worse headache. He shook his head. It was no use trying to remember whatever it was. It probably wasn't important. Not if he had this much trouble with it. Tatsuya stood up to stretch further. They still had a lot to do if they wanted to get out of this bunker. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay but it wasn't until this recent playthrough that I realized THEY WERE IN FRONT OF A EFFING BRIDAL STORE! LIKE THE GAME JUST BRUSHED OVER THAT LIKE TF?!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Flashing Fires and Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tatsuya and the group rush to Aerospace Museum. Tatsuya grows impatient without Joker's presence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly but surely the team was getting answers. From what Tatsuya could understand, which was not a lot. A cult called the Masked Circle were using people and promising to grant their dreams and taking those dreams, leaving them Shadowmen. Why they were doing this or what they were going to do with the stored dreams, still didn’t make sense to Tatsuya.</p><p>After an intense encounter with Prince Taurus at a ‘debut’ concert (which was a whole debacle involving rumors and Lisa), the group were sent on a hunt to find and stop bombs that had been hidden in the city by King Leo. There wasn’t much time to question things and as they hurried through the city, the pressure grew.</p><p>Somehow Tatsuya had expected to have a run in with Joker. Considering the other Masked Circle members that they had encountered, it felt only fair that the ‘Exalted One’ should make his appearance.</p><p>But that didn’t happen… and this was slowly driving Tatsuya mad.</p><p>Their trail to hunt down the final bomb and the cult member behind it, King Leo, led them to the Aerospace Museum. They had managed to stop him twice; the team was sure they could do it a third time.</p><p>That confidence quickly dissipated.</p><p>The museum was filled with school children on a field trip. And when the fires started, it was a race against the clock to get everyone to safety. Tatsuya and the group had split up to search the last floor. As he rushed through the hall, a flash of fire ahead of him caused something to spark in his head.</p><p>… A vision. A memory? But if it was it didn’t make sense. He was laying on the ground, bleeding out. A man’s laughter above him. A girl’s dying screams calling out for him. The heat of fire growing. His body shaking and then…</p><p>Tatsuya blinked and he stood staring at a wall of fire. <em>What was that? </em> His head hurt as he tried to reorient himself back in reality. A falling pillar from the wall refocused him on what was here and now. <em>I can’t get distracted. </em>They still had to get out of this alive. He didn’t have time to think of strange visions. With a final sweep of the area, he regrouped with the others and made their way up to the roof.</p><p>Waiting for them was King Leon. Blocking their exit. In an attempt to keep them from moving forward, he grabbed a girl that the team had saved earlier. A blade to her throat. “You witch. I won’t listen to you tell me you’ve forgotten this face! It’s you and your brat friend who did this to me!” He spat glancing between Maya and Tatsuya.</p><p>Maya trembled, falling to the ground and wincing. “Me and… Tatsuya-kun!? I don’t know what you’re talking about!” She shouted.</p><p>Tatsuya stared at the man, his head hurting as if he <em>should </em>have recognized the man. “Still feigning ignorance, eh? Well fine.” He pulled out something. Tatsuya recognized the trigger instantly. “It’s been very entertaining, watching you scurry around. But the transmitters you found weren’t the only ones. A loud rumble shook the ground and smoke started to rise from the air in the distance. The two places the group thought they had saved were gone in an instant. Tatsuya’s heart dropped and then he started to shake in rage.</p><p>“That’s frickin’ lowdown, man! This isn’t what you promised!”</p><p>“Kehhei… You coward!”</p><p>Maya stood up, equally furious. “Ngh… I’ve had enough of this! Let go of that girl!”</p><p>The man raised his sword out. “If you had died on that day, he wouldn’t have to go through this… It’s all the witch’s fault for spreading misfortune!” He shouted. “I refuse to wait until the End of Nahui-Ollin… Burn to ashes here, as befits a witch like you!”</p><p>“What is the ‘end of Nahui-ollin’!?” Maya shouted, speaking for the first time. When the man didn’t answer, Tatsuya spoke up for the first time.</p><p>Sick of all the mysteries and secrets. “What is Joker’s real goal?” Tatsuya started to shake. The way the man quietly shifted slightly without a word, pissed him off. “Answer me!”</p><p>King Leo finally spoke up, dismissive of Tatsuya’s aggression. “The fulfillment of the Oracle of Maia. What the Exalted One truly desires is the means to sublimate mankind to the Idealians. When the Holy Cross forms in the sky, Hell will climb to the heavens… Our one chance in 15,000 years is nearly upon us!” He began to shout again as the flames slowly got closer to them. His tone rambling and delirious. “From that day forth, we members of the new race will be close to gods! This rotten world will be obliterated!”</p><p>“What are you saying…?! That he’s planning the evolution of humanity!?” Maya asked. “I’ve had enough of your delusions!” She stepped forward, elicting a step back from the man. Tatsuya found himself stepping forward himself.</p><p>“Who is Joker?” Tatsuya stepped forward as well. “Who is he really?”</p><p>The question hung in the air and brought a brief amused smile from the former king. “You still do not remember? Humans take so readily to extremes. It’s only natural that the memory of Maia has been lost…”</p><p><em>Memory of Maia? </em>Tatsuya clenched his teeth. His head hurting and briefly thinking back to the vision from earlier.</p><p>“The Exalted One’s face beneath the mask is as beautiful as a goddess…” The words were deliriously spoken. Tatsuya focused on the man, who looked too far gone to be self-aware. “I have my orders from the Exalted One: to take revenge on you who have hindered our progress.” The man dropped the transmitter and pulled out something else. “Remember that summer day ten years ago.” Tatsuya’s eyes widened as he saw it was a flower. “A message from the Exalted One.” Without thinking, Tatsuya dropped his sword to catch the flower.</p><p>Clutching in it his hands, he stared at it. <em>Remember…? </em>He winced. He shook his head. <em>He’s just trying to get in my head. Nothing happened… </em>Not everyone seemed to feel that way. From the way the expressions on their faces, Tatsuya could tell that something was clicking for them. But why it didn’t for him, he still didn’t quite understand.</p><p>“A summer day… ten years ago!?” Lisa shouted as if the words clicked something in her brain.</p><p>Eikichi shouted as the man, formerly King Leo started to move away further. “And where do you think you’re going!? There’s no escape for you!”</p><p>“My job is done here.” The man spoke calmly. “It’s time I took my leave.” He made another step to leave. The floor beneath them shook, sending everyone into a quick panic. They looked at the blimp restaurant nearby. Right now, they were really hoping that the rumor of the blimp restaurant being an actual blimp had come true as planned.</p><p>The man moved quickly. Tatsuya placing the flower into his pocket and snatching up his sword again.</p><p>“Wait is Joker… is Joker ‘Big Sis’?” Lisa shouted. The question confusing Tatsuya. Tatsuya had remembered Lisa and Eikichi discussing this ‘Big Sis’ from a dream, <em>but then why did they bring it up?</em> <em>Is this part of what happened ten years ago…? </em>Tatsuya shook his head. Even if the answer to her question was yes… something didn’t seem right. The more he thought of it, the more his head cluttered and hurt.</p><p>Before their enemy could respond the floor beneath him gave out. He and the girl managed to snag onto the edge to keep themselves from falling. Maya and the others helped the girl, but before they could decide what to do with the man… he let go. Plummeting out of sight without a word. The act send a cold shiver through Tatsuya despite the growing heat around them.  </p><p>“We’re commandeering this blimp! Let’s take these kids and get out of here!” Maya looked to the group. They nodded.</p><p>The blimp managed to get them away for a little bit, until it began to crash. With some quick thinking the group parachuted them and the kids down. Luckily landing on the beach with just a few scrapes and bruises. Everyone was accounted for.</p><p>Tatsuya gave a sigh of relief. His heart still racing from the adrenaline.</p><p>After brushing himself off, his hand reached for his lighter. Immediately at ease to know that it was still there. There was something else there too. The softness of petals brushed his hand. He remembered that it was the flower from Joker. For the first time, the flower started to elicit some strange ache in his chest. An almost painful and vague sense of nostalgia… or perhaps that wasn’t quite what he was trying to describe. He sighed unable to grasp anything more than a faint feeling of ‘maybe I’ve seen this in a dream’.</p><p>“Hey Tatsuya!” Lisa’s voice ended his thoughts. He brushed the flower aside to pull out his lighter. The ache quickly pushed aside as he brought back to the present. “That was a rough landing are you ok?” The blonde was as eager as ever to talk to him. He gave an assuring nod. Though as they went to the others, Tatsuya found his hand in his pocket. His hand brushing against both the flower and his beloved lighter. The light ache returned in his chest thinking of the lighter beside the pink flower left for them. <em>Remember what? </em>The question didn’t seem to have answer that Tatsuya understood. At least not yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a reminder that Jun is canonically gorgeous and no one will ever take that away from me.  Also thank you friends and fellas for reading, liking, and commenting (I do see them I'm just bad at replying)! I'm writing as a way to decompress from my stressful life, but it's nice to know people like my stuff too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Secrets and Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tatsuya learns he's out of the loop when it comes to a mysterious person, known as 'Big Sis', and the groups involvement with the Masked Circle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Switched from Lisa -&gt;Ginko</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crew was in a greater bind now. After what had happened at the aerospace museum, they were now wanted ‘terrorists’’. Doing the best to remain discreet, they split to gather some more information and then reconvened at the Detective Agency. From there things got even more complicated. The woman they kept running into, Ms. Ideal seemed to have some explanation of what was going on. Something about Alien Nazis, a place called Xibalba, and something called the Oracle of Maia… Tatsuya really stopped paying attention when the phrase aliens left her mouth. Almost none of it made any sense to him, but it didn’t need to. The rest of his friends seemed to have a better grasp of it. All he knew was that if this Oracle of Maia was fulfilled then the Masked Circle and their skulls would change humanity, destroying everything they knew.</p><p>“Th-That’s impossible…” Ginko muttered under her breath. Tatsuya noticed that she had slowly been more troubled as the conversation went on. At first, he thought it was just the shock of how unbelievable everything was. But something in her demeanor, told him there was something more to her reaction. Though what it could possibly was beyond him.</p><p>“No! This is all a lie!” Ginko suddenly shouted, more frantic now. Tatsuya stared at her alarmed. “The Masked Circle…” She went quiet and turned to Eikichi. “You remember don’t you!? About playing ‘the Masked Circle’!”</p><p>Eikichi raised is hands a little defensive. “Whoa hey like I said before that was in my dream…” He paused as if thinking of something. “W-Wait… d-don’t tell me…” His eyes widened as he realized something.</p><p>“I’ve been desperately trying to convince myself that it was just a dream too… but it was real!” Ginko told him.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Tatsuya asked, trying to get any information that he could. Definitely feeling like he was missing something important. Ginko and Eikichi exchanged glances and then nodded to each other. Ginko’s demeanor shrunk as she looked a little ashamed.</p><p>“Please just come with me to Alaya Shrine! I’ll tell you the truth… about the Masked Circle. About Joker. About everything.” Her tone left Tatsuya uneasy, but he trusted her and the sooner he could get more answers the sooner he could get a better understanding of what was going on.</p><hr/><p>The group approached the shrine. Tatsuya hadn’t ever really gone to the shrine. It never interested him and when he was younger, he was actually a little scared of it. Though he never had any real reason to be. At least as much as he was aware.</p><p>Ginko walked up to it first, her tone pained. “There was a fire at the shrine once… It’s rumored you can see the ghost of the girl who died here. You know about that, right?”</p><p>Tatsuya nodded. The rumor was among of the many ghost stories that floated as he grew up.</p><p>“Haha… Yeah, what about it?” Eikichi tried to sound unphased, but his voice trembled slightly. As if he was trying to brush off his nerves. “It’s a famous rumor. Everyone knows that one--”</p><p>“—We can’t hide from it anymore, Eikichi! We know who that girl is. We know about ‘Big Sis’.”</p><p>The term rang a bell. It had been brought up a few times, but not enough for Tatsuya to get much context. Other than Eikichi and Ginko both seemed to know her.</p><p>“Big Sis?” Tatsuya asked. Remaining quiet, the others just stood there. When there was movement, Tatsuya perked up. Maya, who had been acting a little out of character, walked over to Lisa. After quietly whispering something, Ginko backed up a little disturbed and looked away. It seemed like there was a lot the others were hiding from him. Maya included.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know if it's just me but I always see Tatsuya as constantly confused and aloof during the game. At least the first half. But maybe that's me projecting lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cave of Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tatsuya discovers a forgotten past in the hidden caves of Mt. Iwato.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a brief and unexpected visit with Philemon by the shrine. The group was told to face their past in the cave by the mountain. Ten years ago, they had all been involved in something. Tatsuya had forgotten, but it seemed like the others weren’t as fortunate. The truth leaving him with a sense of dread. Still, he needed to do this. Remembering was the only way forward and learn the truth about Joker and the Masked Circle.</p><p>As they walked into the cave, a cold chill greeted them. Tatsuya’s stomach turned.</p><p>“Do you still not remember?” Ginko asked him. Still desperately hoping something would jog his memory as they walked through the cave. Tatsuya shook his head. “Our summer vacation 10 years ago… This cavern was our secret hideout…” </p><p>Tatsuya looked around the quiet darkened space. <em>This was our secret hideout?  </em>His heard when he tried to remember.</p><p>“This can’t be real… I saw this place all the time in my dreams.” Eikichi muttered nearby, his hand running along the wall of the cave. Tatsuya did the same, as if somehow it would spark something in him. Nothing. He sighed, there had to be more here to spark what he had forgotten. </p><p>“N-N-No way…" At Eikichi's tone, Tatsuya glanced away from the walls to the scene ahead.  Ahead of them, for a brief moment, a figure of a girl stood. Finally some sense of recognition stirred in Tatsuya. He had seen her somewhere before. But before he could get a better look, she disappeared. The group stepped back. He wasn't the only one to recognize her. "That was…!” Eikichi trembled. Tatsuya glanced over to Ginko who had a better grasp of who the girl was. </p><p>“Tatsuya! Even now, you don’t remember!?” Lisa sounded desperate. Tatsuya stared at where the girl had been standing. Whatever he had felt was gone. The brevity of his memory frustrating him.  He shook his head. “Then let’s go deeper.”</p><hr/><p> Soon the group approached the first reflection pool. From what Tatsuya understood all he needed to do was look into it. A little skeptical he went to the water's edge, crouched down and stared into the still water. Something sparked as he stared past his reflection...                                                                                                                                                                                               </p><p>
  <em>Tatsuya was about 7. His brother, Katsuya, was stuck accompanying him to the festival that was going on. He had bought him a red phoenix ranger mask, a black ranger mask, and a yo-yo. The yo-yo quickly taking up much of the young boy’s attention. So much that he struggle a little to keep the other mask under his arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His brother sighed annoyed and adjusted his glasses. “I can’t enjoy the festival at my own pace with you around.” The older boy continued to complain under his breath. “My allowance is draining fast, too… did you have to get two masks? Isn’t one enough?” His brother told him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The younger boy didn't pay him much attention and simply gave a brief "mm-hmm" as if he was listening. Tatsuya's young mind focused solely on the yo-yo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When they stopped by the shrine, Tatsuya finally looked up to his brother. “I’m going to go take a quick look around. Stay right here, Tatsuya.” His brother told him, and Tatsuya nodded as he settled in front of the shrine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not caring too much about the solitude, he kept messing with the yo-yo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Um… whatcha doing?” A soft voice drew his attention. Tatsuya just stared for a moment as a boy his age approached him. The boy was so quiet that Tatsuya didn’t even notice him there. His dark eyes focused what Tatsuya was doing. Noting every action.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yo-yo.” Tatsuya answered bluntly. Intrigued the boy stared at the yo-yo spinning for a moment. After he was satisfied with it, the boy looked around. Expecting someone else to be nearby. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh… You’re by yourself too…?” Tatsuya nodded and stopped playing with his yo-yo. Now intrigued by the boy. “That makes two of us.” Tatsuya scooted over so that the boy could sit next to him. “Papa and Mama were fighting today… they promised they’d go to the festival with me but they were too busy.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So you came without them?”  Tatsuya asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His new companion</em>
  <em> nodded. Speaking in a calmer manner than Tatsuya would have expected from someone their age. “I  just wanted to see the festival. It has been a little lonely, but it's so cool." The boy glanced over to Tatsuya's lap, seeing the black mask there. "I like your Phoenix ranger masks. I wanted to get the black one too, but I don't have money." He sighed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tatsuya perked up a little and then took the mask in hand and offered it to one. </em>
  <em>"Oh, then here you can have it if you want." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you sure?” The boy asked. Tatsuya nodded and the boy smiled and put it on. “Do I look cool?” Tatsuya nodded with a brief thumbs up. “Thanks you’re really nice!” The boy giggled a little. The two of them sat in silence for some time as Tatsuya started playing with the yo-yo again. The boy beside him speaking up again to fill the silence. “When I get home, mom and dad will be mad at me won't they?" Tatsuya glanced over to him. "I left without permission so they probably are mad… Like how they’re mad at each other…" He hugged his knees. "Why are grown-ups always so mad?” He quietly muttered. The question was too deep for Tatsuya to answer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unsure of how to answer or what to say, Tatsuya handed him the yo=yo. The boy looked over, tilting his head a little confused. "You should try it. It's fun." His new friend took it in hand. After a few tries, he was still </em>
  <em>struggling to get it to spin for a bit. “Not like that silly.” Tatsuya chuckled a little. He took the boy's hand and tried his best to mimic the movement. After a few attempts, his new friend finally got the hang of it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Look I got it!” He sounded excited, practically bouncing up and down. Tatsuya grinned brightly behind his own mask and gave him another thumbs up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A nearby boy in a yellow mask started to scream at his father. “Aaargh will you shut up, Eikichi!? I bought you a mask already!” The yellow masked boy only shouted louder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both boys on the stairs placed their hands on their ears. Their privacy ruined as the screaming boy ran towards the shrine. Tripped and landed on the pavement in front of them. The two boys stood up to go help him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you alright?” The black masked boy asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The yellow-masked boy softened. “Y-Yeah. Wh-Who’re you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Umm… I’m Black Falcon.” The boy answered, a little shy to tell his real name… which Tatsuya hadn’t realized had been brought up before. “And this is…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unsure of whether to use his real name or not, Tatsuya followed the same pattern. “Red Eagle.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Th-Then I’m Y-Yellow Owl.” The third boy introduced.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boys played together for a while, settling down in the grass under a tree. The black masked boy sitting close beside Tatsuya, fiddling with the yo-yo in his hand. “My papa’s nice to me. He reads books to me and shows me the stars. But he doesn’t get along with mama…” The conversation continued. Tatsuya was about add something to the conversation, until a father and daughter walk towards the shrine. The man noticing the boys.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Look Lisa. There are children here with the same masks as yours.” A man walked with a young girl up to the shrine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey! C’mon over. Wanna play with us?” Black Falcon asked getting up to meet her first. The girl hid behind her father a little. The other two boys got up to help greet her too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Go on, it’s all right. Those kids won’t tease you just because you have blonde hair.” Her father assured her. She stared at them for a moment, unsure if that was true.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You really aren’t gonna pick on me?” She spoke a little nervously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A justice hero would never pick on anyone! Come on!” Black Falcon encouraged her. The others nodded. The girl then decided to join them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The four of them playing until they got tired and they settled back onto the grass. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I haven’t laughed this much in a while.” Black settled beside Tatsuya. Tatsuya nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, um… Will you guys keep being my friends?” Pink asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of c-course! W-We’ll always be p-p-pals R-right?” Yellow looked to Tatsuya for an answer. Tatsuya nodded again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh I know!” Black had an idea. “We’re missing one, but we do have four rangers here. Let’s come up with a name for our group! It’ll be just between us. We’ll be secret friends who never take off their masks when they meet! Hmm…” Black paused as he thought of a name to use. “I got it. The Masked Circle! From now on, we’re the members of the Masked Circle!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s perfect! It sounds so cool!” Tatsuya grinned.</em>
</p><p>The present Tatsuya blinked in disbelief and stepped back from the water’s edge.</p><p><em>Was that… real? How did I not remember that...? What else am I forgetting? </em> He shivered. But if they had made the Masked Circle, how did it all go wrong. <em>What else happened?  </em>An uneasy feeling settled over him as he somehow knew he wouldn’t like the answer. Nearby they found a pink mask. <em>Lisa’s.</em>  </p><hr/><p>The next pond was a little easier to face. Tatsuya glanced down, ready to learn more…</p><p>
  <em>The group was settled by the shrine. Pink had won the game to decide what to play next. “Okay then today. We’re gonna play house!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wh-Whaaat!? C-C’mon, let’s d-draw today! I-I brought my c-c-crayons…” Yellow whined. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry Yellow. She’s the boss today, so we have to listen to what she says no matter what. That’s the rule.” Black reminded him. Though he was equally unenthusiastic about the decision.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Umm. Red will be the daddy and I’ll be the mommy, of course. And you’ll be the big brother, Black!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A-Am I the b-baby again…?” Yellow asked. They nodded. He released a tired groan. “Fine.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The game went as expected and despite the initial annoyance, everyone was having fun. “Daaarling! The kids are all tucked in now, so let’s take a bath together!” Pink told him. Tatsuya dodged her affectionate advances went over to Black. Turning to him for security. A habit that had formed between the two from day one. The young group of kids starting to laugh at how ridiculous they felt.</em>
</p><p>Tatsuya blinked and was back in the cave. His brows furrowed. They all had so much fun. How could he have forgotten so much? There were still things he was forgetting, he could feel it.  One of them, the one that bothered him the most, was the identity of the boy in the black mask. The name escaped him and as he began to fiddle with his lighter, Tatsuya began to obsess over the question more and more. No closer to an answer as they found another mask nearby. This time a yellow one. <em>Eikichi’s. </em>A shiver went through Tatsuya. They only were only two masks left.</p><hr/><p>The more Tatsuya remembered, the more his stomach turned in on itself. The more his heart ache. How could he have forgotten all of this? His friends, Big Sis… the Persona Game? Everything was clicking into place. Well almost everything. Nearby they found a black mask. The owner’s name still just out of reach of Tatsuya’s memory. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. The mysterious boy quickly stirred a warm feeling in Tatsuya's chest. The original owner of the lighter he was so fond of. The one who had felt like another half of him when they were so young. <em>Why can't I remember your name? </em> Tatsuya glanced down at his lighter and then made his way to the final pool. Knowing that this would be the last memory to explain everything. He took a few deep breaths and glanced down. </p><p>It was his friends, Big Sis, and him. The group standing in front of the shrine.</p><p>
  <em>“Wh-Why!? Why’re you saying g-goodbye?!” Young Eikichi shouted. Big Sis frowned, trying to keep the tears from falling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry I forgot to tell you… We were planning on moving before summer vacation ends.” She continued. The group stared at her stunned. “I had so much fun playing with you kids that… I just couldn’t bring it up…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But… Members of the Masked Circle will always be together.” Ginko reminded her, crying behind her mask. “That’s our rule… you promised us!” They had all grown to look up to her. She was motherly and kind and the group didn’t know what to do without her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ginko stormed over to her shouting through the tears. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Big Sis started crying too. “I know I wasn’t fair to you… I know this is cruel…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ta-chan! You’re the boss today, right!? Order her not to go!” Eikichi shook Tatsuya. Tatsuya felt a tightness in his chest. He couldn’t stop her. He shook his head and glanced over to the black masked boy. He glanced down, understanding Tatsuya’s reaction. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jun! You gotta say something!”</em>
</p><p><em>Jun. </em>The name broke whatever barred the rest of Tatsuya’s memory. <em>Jun. How could I forget Jun? </em> Tatsuya reached his hand into his pocket, his hand growing numb as he held the lighter. He fought the urge to look away as he continued to watch the seen unfold in the water’s surface.  </p><p>
  <em>Like Tatsuya, Jun remained quiet. It was pointless to fight what was going to happen. But  the other two members weren’t satisfied. Ginko started to lightly beat against Big Sis’ torso, throwing a fit. “You can’t go! I won’t let you!” Ginko shouted. The blonde girl turned to the others. “If we lock Big Sis in the shrine until tomorrow, she won’t be able to go!” </em>
</p><p>Tatsuya felt his blood grow cold as the rest of the memory filled itself in, in his mind. Maya trapped in the shrine. Fire. Screams. A mad man… then…</p><p>“STOP!”</p><p>Tatsuya blinked and looked over to the real Ginko, who was in tears now and facing away from the pond. Beside her, Eikichi was crying too. “I get it… I didn’t forget… So please, no more…” She looked back to Tatsuya. “Do you remember now Tatsuya?”</p><p>He nodded and his grip on his lighter loosened as he calmed a little. It had all been an accident. None of them could have imagined what would happen. But it seemed as if his friends still blamed themselves.</p><p>“I’m such an idiot!” Eikichi blubbered. “I was so scared of what I did that I tried to convince myself it was all a dream…”</p><p>“I knew. Ever since I heard the name ‘Masked Circle’. I started to remember that what happened was real.” Ginko admitted. “The last ten years I had hoped it was all just a bad dream… Eventually I couldn’t tell what was real anymore.” She wiped her tears. “I began to think it had all been in my head.”</p><p>“What happened after that?” Yukino asked. The only real one with no involvement with incident. Now that Tatsuya remembered it too, it felt unfair for her to be here.</p><p>“We locked Big Sis in the shrine… Tatsuya was against it to the very end… That’s why… we put him in too…” Ginko confessed. Tatsuya winced, his head hurting as he tried to remember the details.  </p><p>“We thought if she spent one night there, she wouldn’t be able to move away… We were such dumb kids. It didn’t make much sense.” Eikichi continued the story.</p><p>“When we came back the next day, the shrine had been burned to the ground…” Ginko looked to ground in shame. “I was scared… I thought I had killed Big Sis and Tatsuya.”</p><p>“Jun, Ginko, and me… We hid our masks in this secret hideout, crying our eyes out.” Eikichi was crying.</p><p> Tatsuya bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crying. Hand returning its grip on the lighter as he winced. <em>Jun… what did he feel? </em>A more important question followed. <em>Where IS Jun? </em></p><p>“Way later, I heard a rumor that Tatsuya had been stabbed by the arsonist, but lived… Still, I didn’t dare show my face. You tried to protect our Big Sis to the very end… But I… killed her…”</p><p><em>Big Sis? </em>Tatsuya shook his head. <em>That's not..</em>. Something didn’t feel right about it.</p><p>“No… You didn’t. Big Sis is alive…” Lisa explained.</p><p>“What…!? B-But you just said we killed Big Sis…”</p><p>“When the shrine burned downed and it became a huge deal… I had my dad call the police. But they said there were no bodies found.” Ginko clarified. There was a sense of relief, but also another twist in the story that was even more complicated in context. But then again, they were just kids.</p><p>“Then this ‘Big Sis’ is still alive? That’s good to hear.”</p><p>“No it isn’t! Don’t you see…? It’s obvious that Big Sis is Joker!” Lisa explained. Tatsuya shook his head. He couldn't explain it. Something about it not adding up.</p><p>From what Tatsuya could tell Joker wasn’t female, but there was something more to it than that. He glanced over to Maya, who seemed unphased at the truth. As if she knew. As if she had been there. It wasn’t hard to connect the dots now. Especially the way they all seemed to get along and the way that Maya seemed to fall so easily into the motherly role around them… <em>Then she’s Big Sis…? </em>Tatsuya tensed. “That can’t be…”</p><p>“King Leo said Joker was as ‘beautiful as a goddess’! Big Sis was like that!” Ginko tried to explain her reasoning to the others.</p><p>Tatsuya frowned. If his theory was right… then that would mean that the only one left who could be Joker… <em>Jun? </em> Tatsuya shook his head. Bitterly rejecting the idea. He didn’t want to face the possibility that the one he had promised to stay with... was now the one hunting after them.</p><p>“Big Sis isn’t Joker.” Tatsuya nearly spat out after growing tired of Ginko's attempts to convince the group of her theory. Ginko and Eikichi stared at him a little surprised. “She is alive and she's been here this whole time. Maya is Big Sis.” The two of them stared at him and then at each other… then at Maya as they started to get to the same conclusion.</p><p>“M-Maya is…?” Ginko and Eikichi stared horrified as the same connection clicked in their brains.</p><p>Less like herself, Maya laughed. Her expression twisted and off. “So you finally remembered your sin. That’s right. I’m alive. I posed as one of your team to get my revenge. I was only waiting for you to remember everything!” A persona that wasn’t quite hers was summoned. With one move the group was knocked to their knees.</p><p>“F-Forgive us… Big Sis.” Ginko and Eikichi pleaded with ‘her’. Tatsuya just remained quiet, he didn’t believe this was Maya.</p><p>“No. You’ll suffer through the same terror that I had to!”</p><p>Everyone braced for the worst.</p><p>“Enough!” The group looked up to see another Maya defending them. One look and Tatsuya knew that she was the real one. He couldn’t help but smile in relief.</p><p>“Y-You!? That’s impossible! My cohorts should have dealt with you by now!” The fake Maya shouted.</p><p>“A heroine can’t go down that easy, right?”</p><p>“T-Two Mayas!?” Eikichi asked as everyone got to their feet. “W-What in the world--!?”</p><p>“It’s an imposter.” Tatsuya explained.</p><p>“That’s right. That Maya imposter is probably caused by those terrorist rumors… She’s a spy from the Masked Circle.” Maya spoke calmly as she glanced back to them. Flashing a brief and reassuring smile.  </p><p>“And just when everything was starting to go so smoothly.” Imposter Maya’s expression twisted into anger.</p><p>“Indeed… You won’t get in my way any longer.” Tatsuya shivered. He knew that voice. </p><p>Tatsuya glanced over as a familiar figure appeared from the darkness. <em>Joker. </em></p><p>“My plan to make them believe you were the one who died and drown them in despair has been ruined…” Joker walked closer to him. With a sharp grace that only Tatsuya now noticed. Joker appeared equally focused on Tatsuya. His stare almost ignoring the others. An unsteady force held them together. Tatsuya's Persona could sense it fully now. Behind the mask it really was Jun. “Leave now." Joker's tone was colder than Tatsuya has initially expected. "That is, if you value your life.”</p><p>“Jun.” The name left his lips in a soft disbelief. Joker stepped back as Tatsuya stepped closer. As if thrown off by Tatsuya's expression and demeanor. “I-I remember everything now.” Tatsuya spoke quietly, his heart aching. His hand clutching onto the lighter and holding it to his chest. “It’s really you… Jun I’m sorry I didn't—”</p><p>“—Now you remember?” He cut Tatsuya off. “I don’t want to hear anything you have to say.” Joker clutched his fist. “I'm giving you one last chance to leave. I won’t say it again.”</p><p>Tatsuya didn't understand why Jun was angry with him or why he had become Joker. All he understood was that he wasn't about to just leave. Not when he knew the truth now. Not when Jun stood right before him. As the two faced each other, it was clear no one was going to step down. </p><p>“Jun wait!" Maya broke them apart. "I’m alive! You don’t have to suffer anymore.” Seeing her for the first time, Joker went quiet. Unafraid, Maya stepped forward with open arms to offer him a hug. Like Tatsuya, Jun still held a place in her heart and despite everything Joker had done it still wouldn't change that fact. As crazy as it seemed. </p><p>“Stop… That’s impossible…” Joker shook his head violently and stepped back. “Tatsuya killed you…!”</p><p>“There’s no reason why you and Tatsuya-kun should fight…” Maya explained softly. “You two were so close… don't you remember?” She continued. Joker stepping back again. Hands coming to his head as if he was trying to block out the sound of her voice. “You two were inseparable and you always said that you would—” Joker placed his hands to his head.</p><p>“NO!” Joker shouted to drown her out. Trembling in pain, his voice shifting. As if something had begun to possess him. “KILL HER! KILL HER NOW” Joker started to scream.</p><p>There wasn't much time for the group to ready to fight the Maya Imposter. And there was even less time for Tatsuya to process Joker leaving. "Wait!" His eyes widened as a dark vortex formed around Joker. There was still so much that needed to be said. That needed to be asked. That needed to be answered. "Jun wait please!" But he was too late. Joker was gone. Tatsuya's chest tightened and he turned back to the fight that had begun.</p><p>His mind was unfocused during the battle and once over his attention went back over to the last place Joker had been. His eyes only now spotting a red shape on the ground. A flower. Left behind for him. Tatsuya walked over to it and picked it up, <em>Jun. How could I forgotten about you? </em> As many answers as he had gained, there still was so much left to learn. The way Joker/Jun behaved seemed more erratic now. Tatsuya couldn't explain it, but he wondered if something was controlling him or tricking him. </p><p>"Jun-kun is also suffering from false memories." Maya interrupted Tatsuya's theorizing. He looked at her a little surprised and handed her the flower. Maya taking it with a gentle concerned look. "My persona could sense it too. He's still in there, Tatsuya. We have to save him." </p><p>Immediately, Tatsuya's mind flashed back to a now returned memory. The two of them as kids and Jun's melodious laughter. <em>“No matter what happens, we’re gonna stay together! Forever and ever!” </em></p><p><em>Forever and ever. </em>The promise meaning so much more now. With a strong determination, Tatsuya nodded and took his lighter in hand. “We will. I promise.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. False Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the group went through Caracol, they learn about Jun's distorted memories that led him down this path.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... I have covid, but I have a lot of roughly written parts for this story... so depending on how I feel I may or may not take longer to update. Anyway enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All hell broke loose as they left. The city invaded by Nazi machinery and demons. Ready to confront the Masked Circle and try to stop them the group headed for Mt. Katatsumuri.</p><p>There they found a temple, Caracol. As the group entered, Tatsuya felt a heavy unease settle over them. He could <em>sense </em>Jun further inside. But he could also sense a darker deeper power lying within. Perhaps the real driving force of the Masked Circle. They dove into the depths of the strange place.</p><p>After an intense encounter with Lady Scorpio left them without Yukino, the group made it to a quieter floor of Caracol. Tatsuya felt a strange presence ahead of them. <em>Jun? </em>Tatsuya perked up. Despite everything going on around them, all Tatsuya could think about was saving Jun. It had all come back to him. All his thoughts and feelings. The memories of the summer. How close Jun and Tatsuya were, how they told each other everything. His heart hurt, somehow his feelings hadn’t changed. In fact, Tatsuya was more driven now to help bring Jun back to his senses and figure out who or what was driving this mayhem.</p><p>The air grew cold and stale as the group found themselves in a strange room. It was empty at first, but as they walked to the center a scene began to form around them. Tatsuya’s eyes widened as he recognized the place. The shrine. A group of kids in masks in front of it. The group were viewing a memory of them as kids.</p><p>
  <em>“Ta-chan! You’re the boss today, right!? Order her not to go!” Young Eikichi yelled at a young Tatsuya.  </em>
</p><p>It was the day of the fire. Tatsuya couldn’t look away.</p><p>
  <em>“Jun! You gotta say something! Are you gonna just let Big Sis go away!?”</em>
</p><p>The scene began to play out like they had seen the pool… except this time when Lisa and and Eikichi began to force Maya into the shrine. Tatsuya was HELPING them. LEADING them in the act.</p><p>
  <em>Jun shouted in tears. “We can’t, guys! We… We have to let Big Sis go!” Jun pleaded, trying to get to Tatsuya. But before he could reach Tatsuya, Ginko shoved him to the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’re gonna… kill Big Sis, right?” Young Eikichi turned to Tatsuya. Ginko walking to join them.</em>
</p><p>Tatsuya felt himself grow cold. None of this was right.</p><p>
  <em>“Please let me out! Please…” Young Maya screamed, slamming against the inside of the door trying to get out. Young Jun hurrying to the door. “Help me, Jun-kun!” </em>
</p><p>Tatsuya reached for the lighter in his pocket. Thumb brushing over the engraving. <em>I-Is this what he remembers? </em> He could only watch the projected scene unfold.</p><p>
  <em>Young Jun turned back to Young Tatsuya. He couldn’t see his face, but he knew the pleading look behind it. “You can’t… Tatsu…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s only way to make sure she can’t go anywhere.”  Young Tatsuya raised his hand and summoned a persona. With a small gesture the shrine combusted into flames. The young trio began to laugh and as Young Maya’s screams died, they left. Leaving a young Jun crying in front of a burning temple. </em>
</p><p>Tatsuya’s knees weakened a little as he began to tremble. The scene all but vanished, except the young version of Jun. He was curled up with his knees pulled in. It’s presence was only a part of Jun, Tatsuya could feel it.</p><p>
  <em>“Big sis… I’m sorry… I’m sorry!” The boy kept repeating. </em>
</p><p>“T-This isn’t what happened.” Tatsuya spoke, taking a step forward towards the young boy. Young Jun stood up, keeping his back to them.</p><p>The real Eikichi and Ginko nodded. “That’s right… Ta-chan tried to save Big Maya… We’re to blame here!” Eikichi tried to tell the boy.</p><p>“You gotta remember Jun!” Ginko pitched in to.</p><p>It wasn’t until Maya spoke up, that the shadow gave any reaction. “Jun-kun! I’m alive, see? Please, you have to snap out of it…”</p><p>“That’s a lie… There’s no way you could be Big Sis!” The young Jun turned to them with angry tears in his eyes. His fist clenched. “Tatsuya killed her!” </p><p>Before Tatsuya could respond. The young boy vanished. As his chest tightened more, Tatsuya flicked the cap of his lighter. It should’ve eased his stress like it always had, but now it just put him even more on edge.</p><p>“What’s this?” Maya walked over to where the boy had been standing, a flower left on the ground. She picked it up. It was so small and daint. “A Raspberry flower… ‘regret’…” She muttered the meaning, her expression sorrowful. “Deep down, Jun-kun knows all of this already…” She looked to Tatsuya.</p><p>“Something must be stopping him from realizing the truth…” Tatsuya wondered aloud, eyes on the flower.</p><p> “Or someone…”  Maya continued. “Someone who’s making rumors become reality.” Tatsuya nodded.  None of this was sitting well with him. Tatsuya had sensed something behind this… especially the way Jun’s behavior as Joker felt erratic at times. Tatsuya frowned in concern.</p><p>“We should keep moving. We won’t find anymore answers here.” Tatsuya told them. More than eager to move on.</p><hr/><p>The group walked a little while longer before they came across another strange room. This time the scene around them formed into a park. Ginko and Eikichi were notable gone from the scene.</p><p> </p><p>“This is… the park in the neighborhood where I lived ten years ago…” Maya explained to the others as they watched.</p><p>In the scene, a Young Maya played on a swing set, while Jun and Tatsuya stood nearby talking with her.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m surprised you figured out which house was mine.” Maya grinned, her swinging slowed down to a gentle rocking. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tatsuya was the one to figure it out…” Jun answered, sheepishly. Beside him Tatsuya was smiling proudly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jun helped.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You two make a great team.” Young Maya complimented them as she came to a full stop. Her foot tracing a pattern on the ground underneath her as she spoke. “You know when I opened the window, I thought I was seeing double!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tatsuya grinned at Jun and nudged him. Tatsuya having played with the idea earlier. Jun blushed and he glanced down, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “W-Well, it was dark out…” Jun tried to explain. “So I’m not that surprised you’d think so…”</em>
</p><p>The real Tatsuya couldn’t help but smile. He remembered it. Maya had forgotten something at the shrine, so Tatsuya and Jun wanted to return it to her. With Jun’s determination and Tatsuya’s courage the two didn’t have much trouble finding her. Though they got in trouble because of how late they stayed out on their adventure.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey… You know what a doppelganger is?” Maya asked the two boys. They shook their heads in sync. Maya grinned a little more, cleared her throat and began to recite something. “The night is still, the streets are quiet. In this house lived my Love. She left the town long before. Yet her house still stands in the same place. There I also see a man standing and staring into the heavens. Wringing his hands in violent grief. I shudder when I behold his face. The moon reveals to me my own likeness…” </em>
</p><p>“You Doppelganger, you pale companion.” The real Tatsuya started to speak in unison with the memory. Now he remembered where he had heard this from. He could feel the real Maya’s stare turn to him. “Why do you mimic my lovesickness, that tormented me at this place for so many nights in the past?” He paused to watch the rest of the scene unfold.</p><p>
  <em>“Jun-kun and Tatsuya-kun… Your personalities are different, but maybe that’s why you two draw each other together like shadows. Two of a kind.” The boys looked at each other and grinned. A silent agreement made among them. </em>
</p><p>The scene ended and the vision of young Tatsuya and Maya vanished. Leaving Young Jun alone again.</p><p>“Big Sis taught us to pursue our dreams… So we promised to stay and pursue our dreams together.” Young Jun turned to Tatsuya, his tears welling up in the young boy’s eyes. “…We both loved Big Sis. We wanted to protect our ‘Mama’ whatever happened…” The young version glared at Tatsuya. “So then why did you kill her!?”</p><p>The flower left behind waited for them. Maya picked it up first. “This one seems to be for you, Tatsuya-kun. An Aster Tataricus.” She handed him the pink flower. Tatsuya felt himself tremble a little, feeling a bit colder now. “It means ‘I won’t forget you’.” The words stung. “There’s no denying that Jun-kun wants your help more than anyone else’s… You two were so close after all.” Tatsuya held the flower close. They needed to fix this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The fall of Joker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group confront Joker and try to reach Jun.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they walked, Tatsuya suddenly felt himself come to a stop. A strange sensation bothering him. He glanced over to Maya who seemed equally aware of the feeling. “It’s Jun-kun.” She explained and then closed her eyes, trying to understand it more. “But there’s someone else too. The same Persona…?” Maya shook her head. “No it’s like something is staring at me… in an endless pit of darkness…” She began to lose herself, her expression troubled and her body trembling. “Don’t Jun-kun… These powers shouldn’t used…”</p><p>“Maya? Maya.” Tatsuya tapped her shoulder.</p><p>The dark-haired woman blinked and then sighed. The color returning to her face. “Sorry I lost myself for a moment.” She rubbed her temples as she continued. “I’m fine, but we better hurry I sense Jun-kun’s in trouble.”</p><p>Tatsuya nodded and they continued onward.</p><p>When they entered the final hall, Tatsuya led the group. Sword tightly in hand. As they entered, the group realized they had arrived too late. The ground beneath them trembled and ahead of them a fake Hitler and his Nazi Mech minions began to fight the cult members. Among the members, Tatsuya could see imposters of the group. His skin crawling as he spotted his imposter near Joker on a platform in the back of the space. He made his way forward to fight, but before they could engage the Nazis had left and the imposter versions of the group fled into a portal.</p><p>Joker was left as the shaking intensified. “Ngh…” He took a step forward, but then collapsed onto his knees. His hands on his head. “It was Tatsuya who killed Big Sis…who killed our ‘Mama’, right ‘Papa’?” The words were weak and pained.</p><p>“Jun!” Tatsuya shouted and rushed over to him. “Snap out of it. It’s not true!” Tatsuya rushed over to him. Joker looked up to him. His head tilted a little confused, but not aggressive. <br/>“Jun…? I don’t… who…” Joker winced. “Who… am I?” A circle of light formed around him. Tatsuya taking a step back as Unknown voice spoke aloud.</p><p>
  <strong>“Don’t forget… you are Joker… Kill… Kill… Kill…” </strong>
</p><p>“That’s right…”</p><p><em>No. </em>Tatsuya took another step back. A sense of dread filled him as Joker rose to his feet, looking almost possessed.</p><p> “I aM JOkEr.” He faced Tatsuya, his voice morphed. Sending a cold chill through Tatsuya. Tatsuya tensed unsure of what to do. “It’s been a long ten years… Experience for yourself the pain and sorrow I endured!” Joker yelled.</p><p>“Jun-kun, stop this! I’m alive! There’s no reason for you two to fight like this!” Maya yelled trying to stop the fight before it begun.</p><p>One glance told Tatsuya that this wasn’t quite Jun anymore. Whatever was granting him power was taking hold and they were going to have to fight. With luck they could break whatever delusion he was trapped in and save him.</p><p>Joker was stronger than any of them had expected. His attacks were vicious and Tatsuya quickly learned that their powers opposed each other. Allowing Joker just one hit, severely damaged Tatsuya. With the help of the others they managed to knock Joker to the ground.</p><p>Tatsuya raised his hand to stop the others and tried to engage one last time. Hoping to finally get through to Jun. He didn’t want to beat the shit out of Joker to get to Jun, but he knew it might very well come to it.</p><p>Unsure of what he was doing or if he could find anything to say that would help. Tatsuya reached for the lighter.</p><p>“I-Impossible… This… can’t be…! I… I refuse to accept this!” Joker got onto his knees. His fist slammed the stone floor.</p><p>“Jun listen to me. You have to—”</p><p><strong>“You want power…?” </strong>The voice from before returned with a new ring of light.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no. </em>
</p><p><strong>“Then wish for it… Hate… Immolate yourself in the flames of abhorrence…” </strong>The ground shook. Joker tried to grip the ground as he growled.</p><p>“I… want power! Power enough to yield to no one…!”</p><p>“No! Don’t listen!” Maya shouted.</p><p>“Jun!” Eikichi and Ginko tried to reach to him as well. But nothing was getting through.</p><p>
  <strong>“Your wish has been heard. The sacrifice on offer is yourself. Since you were praised as an angel, I grant you heavenly strength…”</strong>
</p><p>A bright light surrounded Joker as he stood. Letting out a painful shriek, Joker morphed into something hardly human. Wings sprouting to lift him from the ground. “I am the archangel of judgement… The corrupt souls of man shall be cleaved with my sword of light.”</p><p>“Jun-kun, please… Please stop this…” Maya pleaded, crying. But her cries were in vain.  </p><p>“What’re we supposed to do!?” Ginko asked.</p><p>“Dude, can’t we do anything for him!?” Eikichi followed up.</p><p>Everyone looked to Tatsuya for what to do next. Tatsuya placed the lighter back into his pocket. Jun was still there, he could sense it… but he was too far gone. There was only one more way to break through whatever force was holding him and that was to fight.</p><hr/><p>When the fight was over Jun’s Joker persona vanished and he collapsed. Maya beating Tatsuya to cushioning his fall. Tatsuya crouched beside her.</p><p>Jun’s eyes remained closed for a moment. Tatsuya feeling his breath caught in his throat as he watched nervously. Hoping that the fight hadn’t been too much for the boy. After a deep breath, the boy slowly fluttered his eyes open. A little confused until he realized where he was. His eyes went from Tatsuya to Maya. He tensed. “This whole time… was I… having a nightmare…?” He asked Maya quietly.</p><p>Relieved Maya pulled him into a hug. Everyone else tearing up.</p><p>“Oh thank goodness… I’m so glad.” Lisa muttered through tears.</p><p>“Damn dude… You had us so worried…” Eikichi tried to brush off his own tears.</p><p> Even Tatsuya felt emotional, letting out a large sigh of relief. His hand pulling out the lighter. Words escaped him, so as Jun glanced over to him, Tatsuya handed the lighter to him.</p><p>“Tatsuya…” Jun’s eyes grew wide as he inspected it. The lighter in almost perfect condition from when he first gave it to Tatsuya. “You had that… all this time?” He looked up to Tatsuya who nodded with a faint smile.</p><p>“Of course.” Jun looked back down to the lighter and then handed it back to Tatsuya. As soon as he did, Jun’s attention moved to his own wrist.</p><p>Tatsuya now noticing the watch he had given to Jun. Jun gave out a weak laugh. “It’s ticking.” He spoke in a light disbelief. “It… It had been stopped ever since that day…” A quiet smile on his lips as his fingers brushed the face. Tatsuya admired Jun’s features. Still stunned by how his feelings for Jun were surging back to him. “That’s right… our promise…” Jun took a deep breath and gathered the strength to stand up. His mind clear now.</p><p>The others stood up with him. Maya pulling something out of her own things. A blue flower. Tatsuya didn’t notice she had the flower on her. “Jun-kun. This is how we feel… I promise you. No matter who stands against you… Even if the whole word becomes our enemy. We’ll keep our promises.” Maya told him tears in her eyes. Jun plucked the flower from her hand.</p><p>“A nemophilia flower.” He noted quietly as he placed it in the pen pocket of his teal school uniform. “I’m sorry… Big Sis…” He turned to Tatsuya. Taking a step to close the gap between them. His dark gaze focused on him. “Tatsuya.” A quiet vulnerability in his expression. Tatsuya remained quiet. Unsure of what to call what he was feeling. “I’m so sorry… Tatsuya… I… Ngh…” Jun stepped back and then collapsed onto the ground. His body trembling.</p><p>Panicked, Tatsuya crouched beside him. A steady hand on his shoulder. Before he could ask anything, he felt a child and looked up to see a figure appear on the stage nearby.</p><p>Jun collapsed onto his knees. Tatsuya crouched beside him. A hand on his shoulder. Before he could say anything, a cold chill hit and a figure appeared on the stage in front of them.</p><p><strong>“Shame on you.”</strong> The figure said. Tatsuya stared at the figure, his hand moving from Jun’s shoulder. The man seemed familiar somehow, but he couldn’t pin it. <strong>“The head of the Masked Circle dares to allow his enemies to pity him? Come, Jun… Claim your revenge and open the way to Idealian.”</strong></p><p>Jun shook his head and stood up. A more determined look in his eyes as he turned to the figure. “Father we need to stop this. I just wanted to be like Big Sis and leading everyone to their dreams!”</p><p>The man laughed. <strong>“And that’s why I gave you that power and the Lak’ech. Your dream has come true, so why resist me?”</strong> The man smiled. <strong>“It’s your turn now to grant MY dream… and as your father, I will eliminate anyone who tries to deceive you. Now come.”</strong></p><p>Jun shook his head and raised his hands to protect the group. “No I won’t let anyone hurt my friends. Not even you, Father!”</p><p>The man smirked amused.  <strong>“Ha. Very well. Jun…”</strong> He raised his hand towards Jun and snapped. A flash of light surrounding Jun. <strong>“You have been removed from the wheel of fortune.”</strong> When the light vanished, Jun started to collapse again. This time Tatsuya was there to catch him before he hit the ground. <strong>“I will lead the Masked Circle in your stead. Farewell, my son.”</strong> Jun’s father turned his back to them. <strong>“You will become part of the foundation for the new world.” </strong></p><p>A bright light consumed the room. Tatsuya tightening his grip on Jun as he braced himself. He closed his eyes.</p><hr/><p>When Tatsuya opened his eyes, he found himself and the others in Philemon’s domain. In his arms, Jun opened his eyes and looked around. Pulling himself away from Tatsuya, avoiding his stare.</p><p>In the center of the room, Philemon appeared. “The past, present and future of the Rings of Time have begun to spin. Xibalba has shown itself. To escape the eternal suffering that comes with understanding one’s existence, man has summoned from the abyss that which should not exist. What awaits you from here on will be a crueler fate than even that which the Crawling chaos has woven.” He warned him.</p><p>“The ‘Crawling Chaos’ again… What exactly are you talking about?” Maya asked. “There’s still too much we don’t know. About Jun-kun’s father and that Persona… or why rumors started to come true…”</p><p>Like always, Philemon’s answer was not very helpful. “Eventually, the time will be right for you to learn everything.” As Philemon continued, Tatsuya began to fidget with the lighter. He could sense Jun’s eyes on him as he did so. “If anyone can stop him… the darkness from thriving, it is you. The power amassed by the feeling which have been fostered over ten years… Show him the potential that lies within you.”</p><p>Although the words were meant to be encouraging, it just made Tatsuya a little more nervous. There was so much counting on them now.</p><p>As the group processed what Philemon had said, Yukino stepped forward. “Philemon… my Persona-summoning ability… Would you mind giving it to Jun?”</p><p>Everyone stared at her a little surprised.</p><p>“What…?” Maya stared at her. “But then… What will you do, Yuuki?”</p><p>“I don’t need Personas anymore.” Yukino assured her. “I can keep my head high and walk on my own now… it’s time I passed these feelings on to someone else.”</p><p>Philemon watched for a moment and nodded satisfied. “Understood.” He looked over to Jun, who was speechless. “But there aren’t many who can remember their identity when in this domain. Can you state your name?”</p><p>“My name…” Jun started off quietly. A moment of hesitation. Enough for Tatsuya to hold his breath. Jun glanced over to Tatsuya. His presence grounding him. “My name is Jun.” He nodded more sure of himself now. “Jun Kurosu. That’s all I am now.” He spoke confidently, though his words felt tainted with guilt.  </p><p>“Well done.” Philemon smiled with a nod. “I can indeed vouch for the strength of heart you possess to reflect on yourself and your kindness towards others. Yukino Mayuzumi’s power of Persona will be entrusted to you, Jun Kurosu.”</p><p>A bright light floated from Yukino to Jun. Leaving her a little weakened, but she was strong enough to brush it off. Jun’s eyes widened a little as he sensed power return to him. “It’s so warm…” He took a deep breath, the power flowing through him. “Thank you, Mayuzumi-san… I won’t waste your sacrifice.” Yukino gave him a smile.</p><p>“Well then, I shall now send you to Xibalba.” Philemon instructed the group. “If you have the faintest strength to reach for your dreams, the stars will shine even in the darkness. Take control of your destiny…” With that they returned to the real world.</p><hr/><p>They returned to the real world. Finding themselves back at the shrine that started it all. The group gave a brief sigh of relief.</p><p>“If the Ideal Energy stored in the five skulls is released, the people I turned into shadowmen may be returned to normal…” Jun explained. “The skulls are the key and the power source for activating Xibalba. If we take back all the skulls and bring down Xibalba before the Grand Cross happens, we can prevent further tragedy.” Jun sighed. “By now though, they’ll have placed the skulls of earth, water, wind, and fire in their respective shrines to control them there. Our goal should be to first take back these four skulls, and then take over Xibalba.”</p><p>“Then we should get going.” Tatsuya agreed with Jun’s plan. Though he didn’t know what to expect going into the temples. Unconsciously, Tatsuya had began to fidget with his lighter. Almost mirroring his anxiety, Jun rotated his watch around his wrist.</p><p>Leaving Yukino behind to help the innocent people of the city, the group made their way to fetch the first skull, the wind skull.</p><p>Beside Tatsuya, Jun settled into a stride just a little off sync with him. “Tatsuya.” He started quietly, fiddling with his watch. “Thank you for helping me. I know I must atone for what I’ve done. I have to stop Father and I… I will need your strength.” Jun spoke with a pained tone that sparked similar pain in Tatsuya. Jun didn’t need to ask twice.</p><p>“I’ll stand by you Jun.” Tatsuya pulled out the lighter. A reminder of their promise to stick together. Tatsuya had hoped that it would ease Jun’s troubled expression, but it didn’t help much. Tatsuya placed the lighter back into his pocket. It seemed like they still had a lot to work through and Tatsuya wondered what would become of their relationship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The only thing helping me through covid is lazily filling in written bits and doodling.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Temple of Aquarius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now with Jun. The group goes after the first of the four skulls.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The temple of Aquarius. A gentle breeze invited the group in and in the first hall, a strange zodiac circle engrained on the wall. Jun walked over to it, speaking a little bitterly. “The four constellations of the Grand Cross are each associated with one of the elements of earth, water, fire, and wind.” He reached out to touch the corresponding constellations, the symbols lighting up as he tapped them. The others watched in quiet fascination. “These four elements maintain the balance of the world, and each has strengths and weaknesses.” Jun turned to Tatsuya. “It’s a brand of mysticism Father told me about.” He explained. Tatsuya stepped to his side, wanting to learn more. “Xibalba is, in other words, a model for the new world… The balance of the temples symbolizing the world may be important…” Jun looked down, a thoughtful hand on his chin for a moment. He shook whatever he was thinking off and then addressed the group. “The wind skull lies further in. Let’s proceed with caution.”</p><p>Everyone nodded and continued into the temple.</p><hr/><p>The gentle breeze in the temple, quickly morphed into a cold steady wind. While everyone else seemed bothered by the wind, Tatsuya felt fine. In fact if it wasn't for his clothes and hair rustling, he wouldn't have noticed anything. Still everyone else felt it. Especially Jun. Unconsciously the two had walked side by side while the others walked ahead.</p><p>Tatsuya had noticed two things. One, Jun was shivering more than everyone else, which was strange due to his long sleeved school uniform. Two, he was drifting closer and closer to Tatsuya even though his gaze focused ahead. </p><p>"Are you cold?" Tatsuya asked him, feeling a little uncomfortable walking in silence. Jun perked up and turned to him. Suddenly realizing how close they were now.</p><p>"A-A little..." Jun admitted as he tried to create a little more space between them. "But the cold isn't the only thing that's bothering me." The wind in the tunnel picking up a bit as his tone shifted. His dark gaze glanced around. Weary, Jun continued speaking quietly. “Even from here, I can sense Father’s presence… His will is enveloping the city…” His expression twisted in pain. “Father…” He started to mumble something to himself, his breath now visible. Tatsuya found himself mirroring the pained expression. </p><p><em>Jun. </em>Tatsuya stared at him for a moment.</p><p>"Ah sorry." Jun glanced over to Tatsuya and immediately tried to reassure him with a smile. “I'll be ok." With the topic laid to a quick rest, Jun looked away from Tatsuya. As if staring at him directly would draw more from Jun. Which might very well be true. With a lingering frown, Tatsuya returned his focus to the path ahead.</p><p>After a few more minutes, Tatsuya glanced over to Jun again. The raven haired teen now had his arms cross, his face paler than it should've been. Still Tatsuya couldn't find anything to say. It felt too awkward and tense. Tatsuya sighed. <em>I wish I knew what to say... </em></p><p>Unaware of each other, the two collided. Tatsuya was a little confused what had happened, while Jun immediately panicked. Quick to brush off Tatsuya in embarrassment. "S-sorry. I hadn't notice that..."</p><p>"It's fine." Tatsuya explained, reflexively taking Jun's hand. "I wasn't paying attention either." Tatsuya gave him a relaxed smile. Jun looked up to him with a dark and unsure stare.</p><p>Jun's cheeks a faint pink.</p><p>"Tatsuya?" Jun's quiet tone sent a warm shock through Tatsuya. His heart racing. Tatsuya was now <em>very </em>much aware of how close they were. How warm Jun's hand was in his. He immediately let go and looked away. </p><p>Tatsuya rubbed the back of his neck, his face warm. A little unsure of what to do next. He cleared his throat and tried to find something to move away from the moment. "Uh you're still cold right?" </p><p>"Y-Yes. I suppose I am." Jun stepped back a little.</p><p>With his head clearing up and his face cooling off, Tatsuya looked back over to Jun. "Then you can have my coat if you'd like."</p><p>"Your coat?" Jun looked a little confused at first. Tatsuya began to strip the outer coat of his uniform off. "Oh Tatsuya that's really not..." Jun's stopped speaking as it came off fully. Just quietly watching Tatsuya as he laid his coat over his companion's shoulders. The jacket felt warm around him. Jun looked away trying to hide a smile that had begun forming. "Thank you." </p><p>The two kept walking. From the corner of his eye Tatsuya could see Jun settle into a pure and relaxed smile. Lightly clutching the coat around him for warmth. Tatsuya smiled pleased as well. "It's good to see you again Jun." His chest felt much lighter. The warm feelings from his memories alive. </p><p>“Likewise Tatsuya.” Though Jun didn't have the confidence to speak to him directly, there was a similar warmth in his tone. As if he too was feeling the same as Tatsuya. </p><hr/><p>The group arrived into a safe room. Jun returned Tatsuya's coat.  Looking a little more active now. Jun immediately made his way to a zodiac glyph circle on the wall.</p><p>“Aquarius… It’s associated with the element of wind.” Jun’s tone bittered as the Aquarius sign glowed a teal green. “It symbolizes upheaval and destruction, as well as evolution and philanthropy. But those are only words…” He sighed and clutched his fist. “In reality, I symbolize an arrogant fool.” His hand covered his watch.</p><p><em>Jun.</em> Tatsuya mirrored Jun by clutching the lighter in his pocket. </p><p>“There you go again.” Ginko sighed out loud. “Moping like that has been a bad habit of yours ever since you were a kid, Jun.” She walked over to him and nudged him. “C’mon, houhou!” She grinned.</p><p>“She’s right! You gotta cheer up and think positive Jun!” Maya chimed in with a bright smile. Jun looked at both of them a little surprised. Tatsuya cracking a smile himself.</p><p>Eikichi went over to them smiling as well. “Ahahah… if it’s ‘hou’ you want, watch and learn from the great Michel! Alright, both sides now! On the count of three…” He started to shout. The sound echoing of the walls. Everyone put their hands over their ears. The rest of the group ended up laughing... but Jun was still uneasy.</p><p>As they got ready to move, Tatsuya kept by Jun's side. Still trying to piece together something to say. Something to ease him. </p><p>“You know I don’t think you’re a fool.” Tatsuya explained just loud enough for Jun. Jun looked over to him. “Maybe you were misguided, but a fool wouldn’t admit their mistakes or work to correct them.”</p><p>“That’s very kind of you to say.” Jun sighed, almost relieved but not quite. His guard fell a little, but Tatsuya knew they still had a long way to go. Before they could both trust each other like they once did. “I only hope to atone myself and live up to your expectations.”</p><p>There was more that needed to be said, but Tatsuya couldn’t find the words. All they could do was keeping moving. </p><hr/><p>The group finally made it to the wind skull. Waiting for them were Nazi mechs. Tatsuya moved forward first, blade in hand. Beside him Jun, who’s hesitation had quickly faded when they walked into the space.</p><p>“Pathetic… The marionette that danced in ignorance has arrived.” The first mech said. The second mech agreed with it.  </p><p>“Flowers inevitably wilt… Can something so transient be compared to the stars?”  </p><p>The mechs seemed to be addressing Jun, by the way Tatsuya sensed him shift.</p><p> “A flower it may be, but it’s still a very precious blossom.” Jun replied, more confident now and stepped forward. “Time for you to give back the wind crystal skull!”</p><p>“Such rank foolishness… Wither and die alongside your precious flowers!” The mech raised it’s gun, but before it could shoot Jun had already called out his persona and the battle had begun.</p><p>The battle itself didn’t last very long and one mech had been fully destroyed.</p><p>The other was taking longer to fully die out. Though it was no longer any threat to the group. “Hoh hoh… You pitiful fool…” It addressed Jun. Leaving Tatsuya extremely cautious on if it would try anything. “You don’t even know who was meant to be seated here…”</p><p>“What?” Of course, before Jun could ask any follow up questions the last of the mechs self-destructed.</p><p>Jun took one step forward before he grew weak. “Ngh.” He winced. Falling to his knees.</p><p>“Jun!” Tatsuya rushed to his side.</p><p>Maya and the others following suit. Maya crouched beside them. “What’s wrong?” </p><p>“Ma…" Jun winced and began muttering something under his breath as he stared at the ground. His hands holding his head. He was trembling uncontrollable as if he was freezing. </p><p>“Jun-kun." He didn't respond. "Jun-kun, are you okay?” Maya tried again to break him out of whatever trance he was in. Jun didn’t replied, just went quiet for the moment.</p><p>Tatsuya placed his hand on Jun's shoulder. The act caused Jun to stop shivering but sent a cold pain through Tatsuya. He shivered as his persona sensed some dark presence lingering. Whatever it was that had been using Jun was still there... and it pissed Tatsuya off. He couldn't do more to help.</p><p>"Jun are you...?" Whatever question Tatsuya had in mind died on his tongue. Still just Tatsuya speaking seemed enough to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.</p><p>Jun took a deep breath and eased. Sitting back on his heels as the color returned to his face. His gaze on his watch as he tried to re-ground himself into reality. After composing himself he glanced from Tatsuya to Maya and spoke. “I’m alright.” Jun’s gaze went over to the skull on the altar ahead of them. “I just need to hurry and get the skull. Then we can leave this horrible place.” His words were bitter.</p><p>“I am the skull of howling winds… If my sleep is disturbed, earth will become conceited and fire will lose its wrath…” The skull whispered. Jun didn’t heed the skull’s strange words and grabbed it. He turned to others.</p><p> “We don’t have time to lose. Let’s hurry to the next temple.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feeling a little better now. Also stay healthy guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Temple of Scorpio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group go for the 2nd skull.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been in my drafts for ever so I'm finally glad to share it lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Scorpio Temple. Cool and wet. As the group entered it felt as if it had just rained. Eikichi immediately looked uncomfortable and like Jun, his temple’s conditions bothered him the most. The tension between the group still had a way to go, but Jun seemed more comfortable now. At least with Tatsuya. He kept nearby Tatsuya’s side and always addressed him first before the others. Though with the others he was still a little more reserved and cautious. </p><p>After a few intense fights with the demons of the temple, the group settled into a safe room. Everyone a little more worn out then expected, except Eikichi who was pent up from the nearby presence of his shadow. The group watched as Eikichi paced back and forth. </p><p>“Scorpio… It’s associated with the element of water and symbolizes death and rebirth as well as sexual attraction and dominance.” Jun noted and then quietly spoke to Tatsuya with a cheeky smirk. “They can also be quiet, cruel and criminal, but I think Michel has put those qualities behind him.”</p><p>Tatsuya nodded, giving a stifled laugh. The other two of the group also hearing Jun and laughed. Jun smiled at the same time Eikichi noticed the group trying not to laugh. “Hey what’s so funny?!” Eikichi noticed. This broke the group and everyone burst into laughter. </p><p>Tatsuya looked at Jun, laughing hard. His heart racing a bit. With everyone like this, it felt as if the years between them had vanished. </p><p>Thoroughly called out, Eikichi settled down with Maya and Lisa. Ranting about how humid the place was. Though the two girls didn't seem to feel quite as intense on the subject as him. </p><p>Jun and Tatsuya settled away from the group to sit against the wall. Tatsuya offering Jun some snacks. Jun quietly took them and sighed. His smile slowly fading as he addressed Tatsuya. “You know it’s strange to be with everyone again.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Tatsuya asked a little curious. The two of them watching the others smile and chat. Jun leaned forward as he began to speak. Tatsuya mirroring the act. </p><p>“Everyone's all grown up… Eikichi is just a loud as he’s always been, but he has so much confidence now. Same with Lisa, she seems more comfortable as herself. It's nice to see. Though it's strange that Sister Maya hasn't changed much. She's as optimistic and motherly as ever. I've always admired that about her." Jun cracked a smile. "Then there's you.” Jun glanced over to Tatsuya. </p><p>“Me?” Tatsuya met his stare and Jun went quiet for a moment. </p><p>“Ah well.” Jun blushed a little, glancing away. His hand lighting hiding his cheek. The raven haired teen cleared his throat before speaking. “You’re still so kind and brave just like when we were children." He shook his head and lowered his hand to his lap. "No. Actually you're even more so...” Jun forced himself to look at Tatsuya earnestly. His expression painfully meek. “Even after everything I’ve done. You still accept me.”</p><p>“Of course.” Tatsuya held out his lighter, which had been in his hand for most of their conversation. “My feelings haven’t changed Jun.” His voice softened and he offered Jun a smile. Jun's dark stare focused on the lighter, his hand paused in the air. As if he was unsure whether to touch it or not. Tatsuya didn't push it and just continued to speak softly. "Besides even though you've grown up, you're still the kind and gentle boy I knew." </p><p>“You think so?” Jun asked. Tatsuya nodded. Frowning in thought, Jun glanced over to his watch. His hovering hand moved to fidget with the band. “I wish I had the same amount of faith in myself.” Jun muttered leaning back against the wall with a sigh. He closed his eyes, pained. </p><p>Tatsuya let out an empathetic and reflexive sigh. <em>He's moping again. </em>It was understandable of course, Tatsuya would probably do the same in his position... but it wasn't a good way to move forward. Especially with so much more work ahead of them. Trying to cheer him up, Tatsuya nudged Jun speaking in a failed playful tone. "Don't mope Jun. Chin up." Jun didn't reply. Tatsuya frowned a little annoyed of being ignored. <em>VROOM. </em>Tatsuya made a motor noise to release some of his stress. As soon as he did Jun jumped. </p><p>"!!!" The teem stared at him startled. His depressed expression replaced by one of confusion. "Why did you just --"</p><p>"You were moping." Tatsuya spoke bluntly. "You're not moping anymore right?" Tatsuya noted and Jun blinked. It was true. Jun was so thrown off that whatever was bothering him seemed unimportant now. "Moping doesn't look good on you." </p><p>"That's not..." Jun's face went red as he processed what was said. </p><p><em>VROOM. </em>Tatsuya interrupted Jun's thoughts again. A smile forming as he watched Jun react to the strange noise. <em>VROOM?  </em>Tatsuya nudged Jun.</p><p>"Tatsuya what are you...?" Jun started to crack a nervous and confused grin. His face even redder now that Tatsuya leaned in towards him. Too amused to stop. Tatsuya kept going. <em>VROOM. VROOM. </em></p><p>"T-Tatsuya!" Jun blushed as Tatsuya, only a few inches away from his face. Unable to keep his calm, Tatsuya started to laugh. Though he kept trying to make the motor noise through his laughter. <em>VROOM VROOM VROOM. </em>"Stop! Stop!" Jun laughed playfully nudging Tatsuya off of him.</p><p>As the two came down from their laughter, they stared at each other with easy grins. Tatsuya's heart raced, his face warm from his own laughter. “Distracted?” He asked Jun. </p><p>“Very much so.” Jun shook his head a little in amusement. His demeanor eased. “How <em>do </em>you make that noise?” Tatsuya shrugged.</p><p>“No clue. I can do other noises too. Want to hear?” Tatsuya asked in a teasing tone.</p><p>Jun shook his head and raised his hands a little in surrender. He didn't think he could handle anymore. “Eh perhaps another time.” Jun's smile settled into a calm expression. He let out a softer sigh, relieved. Tatsuya did the same.  “Alright. I’m ready.” He stood up. Tatsuya standing up as well. “Let’s head out. The water skull is waiting for us.” </p><p>Tatsuya nodded and the two joined the group, who they hadn't realized were watching the whole thing. Tatsuya and Jun both blushed and looked away from each other. Though they still remained side by side as they moved forward. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Temple of Taurus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group gets the earth skull. Tatsuya gives a confession.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After stopping restock their supplies. The group kept moving. Arriving at the Taurus temple. Entering in, the air was stale and dusty. Sand everywhere. Tatsuya did his best to suck it up, but it was definitely uncomfortable. The others didn’t fair any better. Maya and Eikichi looked unpleased, their mouths closed as they kept walking. Lisa had gone through two bottles of water already, complaining about how thirsty she was. After she went for a third bottle out of the six they had brought with them, Maya cut her off.</p><p>Jun on the other hand simply held a look of distaste on his face, occasionally trying to brush of the collected sand dust on his clothes.  Tatsuya found it almost cute and just watched with a faint smirk. Though Tatsuya didn't realize he was staring until Jun called him out on it. </p><p>“You seem to be enjoying watching me suffer through this.” Jun spoke a little agitated. Tatsuya didn't take the tone to heart and simply nudged him playfully.</p><p>“Not a fan of sand?” Tatsuya asked him. Jun huffed in response.</p><p>“The sand is getting everywhere.” Jun brushed off his watch. He sighed and rolled back his shoulders to straighten himself.  “I’m surprised you’re not bothered by it. It seems like you’re getting the worst of it.” Jun explained starting to brush off Tatsuya’s clothes for him. Doing it at first without thinking, but then slowing to a stop as he met Tatsuya’s gaze. Afraid that he had crossed some boundary, Jun pulled away. His face red. “Ah sorry.” </p><p>“I don’t mind it.” Tatsuya reassured him and as another gust of sand blew over them. When it passed, Tatsuya calmly brushed some of the sand off Jun’s shoulder mirroring what Jun had done for him. A simple way of assuring Jun that he was comfortable with him. “Do you?” Tatsuya asked with a sincere expression. </p><p>“No.” Jun began and then smiled. "No I don't." Leaning up to Tatsuya, a hand moving to his chest. His voice softening into a whisper. “Actually I think I like it.” They stared at each other for a moment. Both of their hearts beating fast. Both unsure of what they should do, of what the other would do. Tatsuya prepared himself to move, but paused when the sound of stifled laughter broke the moment.</p><p>The pair turned to see the others look away. It wasn't hard for them to realized they had been watched the entire time.  Jun and Tatsuya pulled away from each other, faces red in embarrassment and continued walking side by side. </p><p>There walk was quiet until they past another saferoom. Jun suddenly coming to a stop. Sensing something was wrong, Tatsuya turned to Jun. Jun was hunched over clutching his chest. "Ngh..."</p><p>"Jun?" Tatsuya touched his shoulder. Jun reached out to Tatsuya's hand. Using it as an anchor as he took some deep breaths. "You sense him... don't you?" Tatsuya asked. Jun nodded and looked up to him. A flash of contempt in his eyes. He exhaled, squeezing Tatsuya's hand one time, before he stood up straight. </p><p>“I need to stop Father, Tatsuya. I won’t end my life as a puppet.” Jun spoke bitterly, still holding Tatsuya’s hand.</p><p>Tatsuya brought Jun's hand up to his chest. “You won’t. I promise.” Jun eased and then smiled gratefully.</p><p>"Thank you Tatsuya."</p><hr/><p>Lisa’s shadow was uncomfortable to say the least and it left a big question in the air. One that Tatsuya didn’t think would actually need to be answered out loud... well one that he hadn't expected to answer out loud for everyone. </p><p>“Tatsuya… Don’t worry about what I said earlier. I just had to speak my mind.” Lisa explained as they walked down the steps from getting the earth skull. “I don’t want to be a drag on you… Ahaha… Not the best time to bring this up, is it?" Lisa paused a little awkwardly. "...But how do you feel?”</p><p>The answer drew everyone's gaze to Tatsuya. He didn't like the attention and he was never good with words. Tatsuya flipped the lighter in his pocket, knowing the answer was as clear as day. Unable to find a better way to word what he meant, he spoke bluntly. “The truth is I’m only interested in Jun.”</p><p>“S-Seriously?” Lisa looked deflated as if she hadn't expected that. Tatsuya nodded, feeling a little bad that there wasn't an easier way to answer it without hurting her. “Oh… Uh… Well, I don’t know what to say to that…” Lisa frowned, little embarrassed. After a moment, she rubbed the back of her neck and tried to shake it off. “You’re free to like whoever you want… But someday, I’ll be such an awesome catch that you can’t help but notice me…" She grinned and seemed more determined now. "Hey, a girl can dream, right?” Lisa spoke boldly. Though there seemed to be a hint of sadness layered in. The others shook their heads softly.</p><p>Eikichi whistled and grinned. “She’s as passionate as ever. Though she should’ve known you’d only have eyes for Jun. You’re practically attached at the hip.”</p><p>Maya nodded in agreement. “You two have always been inseparable so it's not really a shock. Though I have to admit that was definitely one blunt confession.” Maya grinned. “What about you Jun? Don't you like Tatsuya too?” Maya probed the raven haired teen. Who was just watching with a pleased grin.</p><p>“Me?" Jun looked a little surprised to have the attention on him. "Well of course I feel the same.” Jun admitted, his cheeks red as he struggled to keep eye contact with everyone. His eyes fell onto Tatsuya. It was easier for him to continue as he looked to him. “I just hope that after everything I've done, I can prove worthy of his affections again.” He admitted softly. Tatsuya took his hand with a soft smile. </p><p>“You already are.” Tatsuya smiled back and squeezed his hand. As the two had their sickeningly sweet moment, Lisa looked even more embarrassed now. All the while Maya and Eikichi were grinning too hard seeing the two boys together. They were a perfect pair together. Just as they always had been all those years ago. </p><p>But they didn't have time to bask in the moment. They still had a world to save.</p><p>“Come on lover birds, we’ve got one more skull waiting for us.” Maya reminded the two boys who had stayed back from the group. Tatsuya and Jun looked a little bashful as they're little bubble was popped. Still as they continued walking, the two of them couldn’t help exchanging smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly the Taurus Confession scene is just such a cute moment for me in the game. Also definitely feeling better now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Temple of Leo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whether he wants to or not Tatsuya's time has finally come to face his shadow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hot. Almost unbearably so.</p><p>Before the group entered the Leo Temple, Jun had briefly mentioned Leo being a fire sign... but in all honesty Tatsuya was paying more attention to how pretty Jun was than anything that was said.</p><p>Now Tatsuya was regretting it.</p><p>After just a few minutes of being in the temple, Tatsuya discarded his overcoat. Tying it around his waist, Tatsuya sighed. His entire body felt <em>wrong. </em>He could sense his shadow further in the temple. It aroused a strong urge for him to turn around, but he couldn't do that. He sighed.</p><p>"Only one more skull…" A gentle bump reminded Tatsuya that Jun was by his side. "After this temple and we’ll have them all. Other than the Heaven Skull of course." Jun explained. "Then after that we face father.” Jun  glanced over to Tatsuya. Noticing his discomfort. "Tatsuya? Are you alright? You look flushed." Jun placed a hand on Tatsuya's cheek.</p><p>“I’m fine.” Tatsuya replied briefly. His face felt even hotter with Jun's hand on it. Jun frowned and removed his hand. It was clear that Jun didn't believe Tatsuya, but he didn't say anything. Instead he continued to watch Tatsuya with an faint pout. At first Tatsuya, tried to ignore it... but Jun remained persistent and Tatsuya was weak. It only took a few moments before he cracked. He exhaled his defeat. "I guess I could use a break." He admitted with a sigh and turned to the others. "Let's find a safe spot and take a break. Okay?" Everyone nodded. Tatsuya turned to see if Jun had been satisfied. He was. With a very faint smirk, Jun gently went to Tatsuya's side. A gentle hand brushing Tatsuya's.</p><hr/><p>By the time they got to a saferoom, Tatsuya was drenched in sweat. The heat had worsened and his stomach felt sick. He slumped against the wall of the coolest corner he could find. “Here.” Jun placed a bottle of water against Tatsuya’s cheek. The cool water inside of the bottle was a more than welcomed relief from the heat. </p><p>“Thanks.” Tatsuya took it from Jun's hand and started to drink it. Jun settled beside him with his own bottle of water. Looking a little uncomfortable, but hiding it fairly well from the others.</p><p>“The heat is the effect of the Leo Temple." Jun reminded Tatsuya. "Once you confront your shadow you’ll feel much be--”  Jun went quiet.</p><p>Jun watched as Tatsuya poured the last portion of water from his bottle over his head to cool off. The water trickling down his forehead and face. Trickling down his neck and further down. Drawing Jun's stare to Tatsuya's chest, his shirt unbuttoned partially at the top and clinging to his damp skin. Jun swallowed nervously. "Jun?" Jun blinked and looked up to Tatsuya's face. Jun's cheeks growing red as a smug expression formed on Tatsuya's face. "I didn't think you were the type to stare." </p><p>"I wasn't... I didn't mean to..." Jun glanced away. "You shouldn't waste water like that." He huffed struggling to string together a full thought. Tatsuya trying and failing to stifle a chuckle. Jun released a more relaxed breath and shook his head. Finally laughing a little too.</p><hr/><p>All levity that Tatsuya felt vanished as the group approached the final chamber. On top of the heat. His persona wiled and tensed like a loaded gun. It left him on edge and feeling prickly. </p><p>Sensing something was off, Jun settled beside him. The two stared at the door in front of them. "I can sense him too." Tatsuya felt smaller and smaller now.</p><p>“I wish you couldn't.” Tatsuya admitted ashamed, his body feeling hotter now. He puffed his shirt off of his skin as he spoke. Trying to cool himself off. “Jun I’m not sure if I…” Tatsuya frowned and shook his head.  “Never mind.” A hand went to the lighter in his pocket. There wasn’t time for doubt. Not when all his friends had faced their demons. Not when everything was on the line. </p><p>Jun placed a gentle hand on Tatsuya’s arm. "You can do this." Even without words, Jun could understand Tatsuya. Jun's touch somehow cooled Tatsuya's body. “Leo embodies the element of fire and symbolizes justice and leadership, as well as generosity and life.” Jun’s hand moved up to cup Tatsuya’s cheek. "It's a constellation more than worthy of you Tatsuya." An instant relief hit Tatsuya as Jun's thumb brushed over the skin. Tatsuya sighed a little and leaned against it. The pair met with a soft stare and slowly their breathing fell into sync. Allowing Tatsuya's mind to clear past the insecurity that had built up. </p><p>"Thank you Jun." Tatsuya smiled and lightly took Jun's hand from his face. Holding it lightly. "Alright." Tatsuya squeezed his hand and then looked over to the door. "Let's face my shadow." </p><hr/><p>The moment they entered the room, the team was met with a blast of fire. Tatsuya shoved Jun down just in time to dodge it. <strong>“Good job making it here, Tatsuya.”</strong> As he looked ahead, his shadow was walking down the stairs with a strangely bitter smile. Tatsuya felt his stomach turn as he stood up. <strong>“I’m your shadow. I know full well what goes on in your heart… Your dream was to go to college... But not because there was anything you wanted to learn. You were doing what society expected of you. Following the path already laid out in front of you. It’s easier to take the pre-paved road than to wander off the beaten track. Isn’t it?”</strong> The shadow paused halfway down the stairs. <strong>“Go ahead. Tell me I’m wrong.”</strong></p><p>“I…” Confidence suddenly abandoned Tatsuya. He found himself unable to say anything. It was true he didn’t really know what he was doing… but the way his Shadow said it made it sound like he was completely helpless. At his speechlessness his shadow laughed.</p><p><strong>“The real you never makes any decisions. So then how could a man like you save even one person? Let alone the world.”</strong> His shadow shook his head a little. <strong>“Not to mention those silly promises you made.”</strong> Tatsuya flinched as his shadow scoffed. <strong>“Together forever Pff. Don’t make me laugh.”</strong> His shadow cocked his head to the side a little. <strong>“After everything he’s done do you really believe Jun still deserves it? That it even matters anymore?”</strong> A spark of fear struck Tatsuya, nearly dropping the weapon in his hand. This didn’t go unnoticed by his shadow. <strong>“Why, I bet that deep down inside, you actually hate Jun.”</strong></p><p>“That!” Tatsuya winced, finding it hard to speak out. He couldn't help briefly glance to Jun before he spoke. “That’s not true at all!” He gathered enough strength to walked towards his shadow up the steps of the stairs.  “My feelings for Jun are real! I don’t blame him for what happened and you know it!” He spat, the smirk on his Shadow’s face pissing him off more and more as the seconds passed by. The shadow laughed.</p><p><strong>“What a hypocrite! Either that or you really are Mr. Perfect.”</strong> His shadow’s smile dropped.  <strong>“No, it’s that hypocrisy that makes you who you are right?”</strong> Tatsuya nodded for a moment unsure of what would happen. The two were only a few feet apart now. <strong>“You understand your true nature. Too bad…”</strong> A dark energy formed around the Shadow. Tatsuya stumbled back. <strong>“There’s no meaning in an outlook like that. Prepare to die here.”</strong></p><p>The shadow lunged for Tatsuya and the battle was on. Even though the rest of his friends were willing and eager to help him fight. This was a fight he needed to do alone and he did everything possible to keep his shadow away from the others. Especially Jun, who’s willingness to help in the fight had weakened because of what the shadow had said. Tatsuya only had to glance over to him once to have even more cause to defeat his Shadow. <em>He said those things… but I know who I am. I won’t let it beat me. </em>Tatsuya lunged forward and knocked his shadow back onto the stairs. When it couldn't pick itself up from the ground, Tatsuya readied for the final strike. </p><p>A weak laugh left the shadow's lips. "Not bad. About what I'd expect from myself." The shadow looked up to him, stopping Tatsuya from making another move. "But even if you beat me, you can’t get rid of your own shadow. I’ll always be there.” Shadow Tatsuya reminded him as it started to fade.</p><p>Tatsuya nodded. “I know.” </p><p>As the shadow vanished, Tatsuya started to feel a physical relief. The air cooling down around him, though it left him damp and very much aware of how much he had sweat. He glanced up to the stairs. Knowing the Skull was waiting for him. He slowly made his way up and up to the altar where a red crystal skull waited for him. He lightly took it into his hand, it was warmer than he had imagined.</p><p>With skull in hand, he returned to the others. Silently dreading what they would say. Dreading even more of what he <em>could </em>say. "Tatsuya." His heart dropped when he saw Jun. Eyes tearing up and his arms crossed tightly around him. "I deserve your hatred. I understand if--"</p><p>Tatsuya pulled Jun into an embrace, dropping the skull onto the ground. Shushing him softly as his head lowered down to Jun. "I don't hate you Jun." He tightened his grip. "I never hated you." Jun eased and Tatsuya loosened his grip accordingly. "So don't you ever think you deserve anything like that."</p><p>Jun pulled away a little to face Tatsuya. His cheeks wet with tears. "But after everything I've done..."</p><p>“Don’t be so mopey, Jun." The other three finally stepped into help comfort Jun. Jun looked over to his friends a little surprised by their support. "You’re doing your best to make amends. That’s enough in my books.” Eikichi explained.</p><p>“Mine too!” Lisa agreed with him, smiling a little. “And hey, we’re friends. The Masked Circle isn’t just your responsibility, Jun.” </p><p>“Jun-kun…" Maya went over to them and patted Jun on the head. "You should have more trust in your friends. True friends are those you can rely on when you’re suffering the most.” </p><p>After pulling himself from Tatsuya fully and wiping some of his tears away. Jun nodded. "Thank you everyone. I promise I'll do everything I can to make sure we succeed." </p><p>Tatsuya crouched down to pick up the fallen skull. He raised it to show the others. With the last of the four elemental skulls, now was the time to go to Xibalba. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't stress how much I love these two. Also I'm in love with the idea the Jun just has Tatsuya wrapped around his finger.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Silver River Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tatsuya and Jun have a heart to heart along the river to Xibalba.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A silver river located through a gate in the Seven Sisters High School’s courtyard. Tatsuya would never get over how odd it all was. Though it hardly mattered in larger scale of it all. After a failed attempt at driving the boat down the river, Tatsuya took the reins.</p><p>The ride quickly proved longer than expected. The group settled down and almost all of them fell asleep. Except for Jun, who settled beside Tatsuya as he navigated. Jun had been acting strange since they had left the Leo Temple. More nervous around him and a little more distant than felt comfortable between them.</p><p>“I meant it you know.” Tatsuya explained. “What I said at the Leo Temple. I never hated you Jun." Jun looked at him. "I still don’t.”</p><p>“I know.” Jun’s gaze drifted away.</p><p>“No you don’t.” Tatsuya asserted sharply, drawing Jun’s attention again. “If you did you wouldn’t be so nervous around me.” Jun grew timid, his posture closing in defensively. Tatsuya sighed not wanting to seem angry or hostile. "Please Jun talk to me."</p><p>Jun fidgeted with his watch, as if contemplating on what to say. “Tatsuya… if we hadn’t made that promise all those years ago. Would you…” Jun stopped fidgeting. His voice almost inaudible. “Would you still feel the same…?” His voice trailed off as he closed his eyes. Jun took a deep breath and exhaled, speaking a little louder. Bracing himself as he spoke. “The truth is if your affections are just an obligation then I don’t want to burd...” Tatsuya lifted Jun’s chin up, meeting his stare. "en..." Jun eyes went wide.</p><p>“I don’t think you understand. Even without our promise I <em>want </em>to be with you.” Jun’s cheeks grew red as Tatsuya leaned into him. “You have a kind heart. You’re driven and smart…” Tatsuya’s hand moved up to brush Jun’s bangs back. “And you’re beautiful.” His hand settled onto Jun’s soft cheek.</p><p>There was a moment of quiet between them. The two exchanging a soft gaze in the strange glow of the river. Hearts racing. Breaths unsteady as the distance between them dissolving. Jun reached up to Tatsuya's shirt, closing the gap.</p><p>It was a softer kiss than either had expected. So soft it was hard to tell it was happening. Until they both pulled apart and stared at each other faces red.</p><p>A stupid grin formed on both of their faces. “Do you believe me now?” Tatsuya told him taking Jun’s hands into his. "I don't hate you Jun." Jun let out a stifled giggle in response.</p><p>“I don’t hate you either.”</p><p>They leaned into each other again. Both eager for another, deeper kiss. As they met a second time. The whole boat bumped into a wall, knocking the two of them over.</p><p>“Crap the boat!” Tatsuya stumbled up and regained control of the boat, pulling back to the center of the river. Jun laughed and brushed himself off as he settled back into a seat. The others surprisingly deep sleepers and only stirred a little.</p><p>“What happened?” Maya mumbled a little concerned, but not enough to open her eyes fully.</p><p>Both boys panickily replied. “Nothing!”</p><p>Too tired to question it, Maya fell back to sleep. They both looked to each other and silently laughed. A new sense of clarity for them. </p><hr/><p>A little while later the rest of the group finally woke up. The snacks that they had brought were quickly eaten as they travelled down the endless river.</p><p>“Ugh! We’ve been going down this river forever!” Lisa groaned stretching herself out as much as she could. “I’m bored!”</p><p>“Will you quit your yappin’!?” Eikichi snapped. “What’ll it take to make you happy, a waterfall showing up suddenly like in the movies? Huh!?” His voice echoed.</p><p>“Shhh!” Maya shushed the group. Looking around for a moment. “That sound…” Everyone went quiet as a loud sound grew closer. “…it kinda sounds like…” Their eyes turned to the river ahead.</p><p>“NO WAY!” Not too far was an edge where the water dropped off into a space below. But it was too late to turn around now.</p><p>“Everyone hold on!” Tatsuya shouted, losing control of the boat through the growing rapids. The group grabbed the nearest thing they could get as they bumped off a few boulders before flying off the edge of the waterfall. Tatsuya closed his eyes, bracing himself...</p><p>...</p><p>...“Tatsuya? Tatsuya! Oh please be alright…” Tatsuya heard a gentle voice call him as he was being shook. He groaned, his body aching as his senses came back to him. He opened his eyes to see Jun's dark gaze on him. A wave of relief changed Jun’s expression. A hand reached out for Tatsuya’s cheek. “Thank goodness you’re awake.”</p><p>"I think so..." Tatsuya muttered.</p><p>Slowly Jun helped Tatsuya sit up. Though before Tatsuya could reply, Jun started to inspect him, shifting Tatsuya’s body around to look for any major injuries. “Looks like you’re ok.” Jun gave out a large sigh and sat back on to his heels.</p><p>“That was quite the landing.” Tatsuya nodded. “How about you are you okay?” He went over to Jun. Inspecting Jun, the way he was inspected. Though Jun seemed a little more shy about Tatsuya shifting his arms around.</p><p>“I’m alright, if not a bit dirty.” Jun replied. Tatsuya gave a silent acknowledging nod.</p><p>With both of them safe and uninjured, the pair looked over to the others who were laying unconscious on the beach of the base of the water. “Could you take care of Lisa and Big Maya? I’ll check on Michel.”</p><p>Tatsuya nodded and went to go check on the girls. Both seemed to be breathing so that was good.</p><p>Once everyone was up and mostly ok they regrouped.</p><p>“Whew… At least everyone’s okay.” Maya glanced over to the waterfall. “There’s no way we can get all the way back up there… Let’s take a minute to think about what to do.”</p><p>Tatsuya sense Jun move and looked over to see Jun mesmerized by something. “Jun? What is it?”</p><p>The group turned to see an enormous structure further away. The top of it glowing.  The group moved forward to get closer. Jun’s eyes wide as he took it all in. Tatsuya trying to follow close behind.</p><p>“Look at the size of it… I can’t even make out the ceiling.” Jun admired the structure out loud. </p><p>“That’s odd, though. They know we’re after them.” Maya explained. “So isn’t it a little too quiet? There’s not even a welcoming committee here.” Maya frowned. It was suspicious, but considering what just happened, Tatsuya considered it a bit of blessing.</p><p>“This spaceship can carry an entire city, so I bet it has tons of high-tech traps. Everyone probably fell for them…” Lisa explained.</p><p>“Hmm… I doubt they ALL died, but you’re right, there must be some pretty devious traps in here.” Maya thought.</p><p>“Like what exactly?” Eikichi asked.</p><p>Tatsuya tilted his head a little. “Lasers, maybe.”</p><p>“Whatever it is, we can’t just stand here. We need to get the Heaven Skull so we can put the city back to normal.” Jun reminded them.</p><p>Tatsuya nodded. “Alright let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Close Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jun and Tatsuya find themselves in a strange predicament.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These two bring me pain and life and I love them so much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tatsuya was officially done with Xibalba. They had been walking aimlessly for too long before they arrived to a safe chamber. Everyone sighed as they stopped for a break. “Haven’t we been walking for a long time? I’m tired.” Lisa plopped onto the ground, exhausted. “Isn’t there a healing spring around anywhere!?” Lisa asked.</p><p>Eikichi nodded and sat down beside her. “You’ve got a point… We haven’t seen Igor’s face in a while, either.” He stretched himself out. “I kinda wish we could have a chance to switch out some of our Personas at least.”</p><p>“We’re in a real fix.” Ever the mother, Maya sifted through her bag, their supplies low. She sighed, disappointed. “There’s no time to go back to the city and no way to get there of we could.” Maya thought quietly. “Just hang in there, guys.” She smiled and tried to cheer them up.</p><p>Tatsuya frowned. “Let’s take a breather and then keep moving.” He told everyone and glanced over to Jun. The raven-haired boy started to wander over to the wall. Tatsuya followed a little concerned. “Jun?” Tatsuya asked. The others turned to watch Jun.</p><p>“This door says ‘Velvet Room’.” Jun pointed to a door on the wall and quickly made his way across to another door. “And this one says ‘Trish’s Spring’.”</p><p>The others immediately hopped up and went over to Jun and Tatsuya. “Huh…? Seriously!?”</p><p>Standing near Jun, Tatsuya inspected the door cautiously. His brow furrowed slightly. It seemed to good to be true. Considering all of the other traps in Xibalba he wasn’t quick to relief.  </p><p>“Aiyah! We’re so lucky! Let’s go!” Lisa hurried over to the Spring door.</p><p>“Oh, goddess of destiny, thank you! Thank you! Let’s break on through!” Eikichi headed to the Velvet Room one.</p><p>“W-Wait a second guys!” Maya tried to stop them. “Doesn’t this seem a little too good to be true?!” It was too late. Before anyone could do or say any more, the eager teens went through the mysterious doors.</p><p>Concerned, Maya turned to Tatsuya. “Oh man, this has to be some kind of trap! We need to hurry after them. I’ll go after Eikichi-kun. Tatsuya-kun, you and Jun-kun follow Lisa!” The two nodded as Maya hurried through the blue ‘velvet room’ door.</p><p>“Big Maya’s right, I think. Let’s go Tatsuya.” Jun told Tatsuya grabbing his hand and dragging him over the green door.</p><hr/><p>“Lisa!” Jun shouted as they entered. The two quickly came to a halt. “Huh!?” The pair found themselves in an empty room. Jun dropped Tatsuya’s hands and cautiously moved to the center of the room.</p><p>Tatsuya trailed him closely. His hair standing on end. “I don’t like this Jun.”</p><p>As Tatsuya said so, the door they entered through shut. Jun ran over to the door and tried to pry it open. “It’s not opening!” He turned to Tatsuya, jaw clenched. “It was a trap after all!”</p><p>Around them room shook, Tatsuya steadied himself. “That can't be good.” The two of them looked around, coming to the realization that the walls were closing in on them. "Crap."</p><p>“Quick summon your persona! We might be able to push them back.” Jun shouted at Tatsuya. The two did exactly that, their personas using all their strength to push the walls back. It only seemed to slow them down. The two were slowly sliding back towards each other. </p><p>“Jun this isn’t helping!” Tatsuya shouted, struggling to keep his persona up. Jun was just as stressed, though he was sliding back at a faster pace than Tatsuya.</p><p>“Look around maybe there’s…” Jun’s persona weakened and winced. The walls were getting close now. “I-I promised that…” Jun and Tatsuya finally met back-to-back. Tatsuya glanced back, eyes wide as he looked from Jun to the wall closing in on him.</p><p>“J-Jun. I don’t think we have that much time left.” Jun froze and glanced over as Tatsuya called back his persona. “I need to tell you before it’s too late.”</p><p>“Tatsuya you don’t have to--"</p><p>“--I love you Jun Kurosu!" Tatsuya blurted out. Jun called back his persona. Tatsuya spoke softer, eyes pleading. "I love you so much it hurts. I'm sorry we ended up in this mess.”</p><p>“T-Tatsuya." Jun's heart latched into his throat for a moment. "I…” The rumble under his feet reminded him of how little time they had left. Jun looked from Tatsuya to the wall. A new wave of determination came over Jun. "No! We can't die here!" He shook his head more determined and summoning his persona one last time. “I won’t let it end like this! Persona!” He screamed. Reinvigorated, his persona pushed against the wall.  "Wait! Stop!” The walls were less than 4 feet apart now. The walls stopped moving. "H-Huh?!" They started to retreat back to their places.</p><p>Jun and Tatsuya glanced over to each other. “How did you...?" Tatsuya asked. Jun shrugged unsure and then stepped back over to one of the walls. Trying to figure out what had happened. He panicked when they started to close in again. “No, no! Time out! Stop! Pull back!” The walls stopped and pulled back as if on command. Tatsuya and Jun looked at each other. “Wh… What does this mean?”</p><p>“I’m not sure." Tatsuya shrugged and then gave a sigh of relief. "But I think we’re safe for now.” He gave an sigh of relief. He glanced over to where the door was. It was open now. “Looks like we have our way out. We should go back and look for the others.”</p><p>Tatsuya moved towards the door, but felt a gentle hand tug on his arm. “Actually Tatsuya. There's just one thing...” He turned around. "I love you too."</p><p>"What?" Tatsuya's brain short circuited as Jun leaned up to him. Dark eyes staring into him like a night sky. </p><p>Repeating those gentle words again. "I love you Tatsuya Suou." A little more aggressive than expected, Jun pulled down Tatsuya in for a kiss. Another spark to Tatsuya's system. Leaving him red faced, dizzy and light-headed when they pulled away. Based off of how red Jun's face was too, he was equally enamored. He laughed quietly a little. Their faces still lingering a few inches from each other. Jun answering Tatsuya before he could even ask a question. "I just thought it needed to be said. I'm not sure if I'll have another chance to say it." Jun started to pull away, but Tatsuya quickly pulled him into another kiss. Nearly leaving them both a little breathless. A flurry of small kisses followed. Some missing their mark and landing onto other areas of the faces. Neither of them minded too much. Tatsuya pulled Jun in close as Jun's arms wrapped around Tatsuya's neck. It was easy to get lost in each other and if wasn't for Jun finally pulling away. It might not have stopped for a while.</p><p>"I..." Jun swallowed and fully red in the face now. "I hate to stop... this..." He glanced away shyly. "But we have to get back to the others. We don't have time to waste." </p><p>"Right. Sorry." Reluctantly, Tatsuya released Jun. The two of them taking a moment longer to cool off. Both of them too embarrassed to even imagine what the others what do if they saw them like this. They could already imagine the joking and teasing. "Jun do you think we can really stop your Father?" Tatsuya asked.</p><p>For the first time showing a little of his own insecurity. Jun watched him a moment, surprised. Though the question wasn't a hard one for Jun to answer. Jun nodded and took Tatsuya's hand. "I do."</p><p>Tatsuya smiled and overlaid his remaining onto Jun's. "I do too."</p><p>After one more cleansing breath, Tatsuya and Jun made their way out of the strange room. They were going to get through this together. It was a promise. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Bad Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Xibalba shows the group a memory.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jun kept close by Tatsuya as dove further into Xibalba. His posture growing uneasy as they neared a safe room. Perceptive, Tatsuya prepared himself. The group entered the hall nearby. Another group memory started to form around them. It was a late summer day at Alaya shrine. The kids were being walked home. Lisa and Eikichi left with their parents. While Tatsuya was picked up by his big brother, leaving Jun with a big hug. The last ones left were Maya and Jun.</p><p>“Ngh… Again…?” Jun muttered something a hand on his temple. Tatsuya turned to see Jun slowly fall to his knees. Tatsuya crouched down beside him. Jun hunched over his eyes focused on the projected ground beneath them. “Why… Why are we seeing these things…?” Jun winced. Tatsuya gently rubbing Jun’s back as the scene played out.</p><p>
  <em>“Isn’t your mom gonna come pick you up Jun?” Young Maya spoke. </em>
</p><p>“I wish… I wish you were my Mama. Big Sis…” Jun echoed his younger self weakily. His voice sounding forced as if something was speaking through him. Forcing his tongue. Tatsuya winced.</p><p>
  <em>“Mama… she hates me…” Younger Jun spoke softly then looked at the older girl who watched him concerned. “But papa’s really great! I swear!” He tried to dismiss any of her concerns.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh then I’ll walk you home! It’s a shame Tatsuya didn’t stay longer.” Maya smiled. Only a few moments after she said this, a man walked into the space. </em>
</p><p><em>“Oh… hello…” The man smiled. </em>Tatsuya glanced up from Jun and felt a cold chill run through him. <em>“Thanks for looking after Jun.” </em></p><p>“Grrk…” Jun starting to shiver beside him as he looked up to. His eyes widened and he leaned into Tatsuya. “Tatsu...” His hands reached to Tatsuya’s shirt. “Tatsu who… who is that?” There was a genuine confusion his voice, tinged with a strange fear. Tatsuya wrapped his arms around Jun. He didn’t know.</p><p>
  <em>“Hello. Um… are you Jun-kun’s father?” Young Maya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“N-No…! He’s… He’s my uncle!” Young Jun. </em>
</p><p>The real Jun stopped shaking as the mysterious man turned his back to the boy.</p><p>
  <em>“Come on… Let’s go home Jun.” </em>
</p><p>“N-No…” Jun started to tremble again. Shaking his head vehemently. Clinging to Tatsuya like a life preserver. He went quiet and then spoke, almost possessed again. “Wait… Th-That’s right…” Another shake of his head as Jun was fighting against something. “No stop! Stop!” His voice cracked. Roughly gripping Tatsuya’s shirt, nearly choking him. “Stop!” Concerned, Tatsuya started to shush Jun quietly, rubbing his back to calm him down. “Stop.” Another gentle shush. “Stop…” The teen eased in his boyfriend’s arms. His shaking ceased. Tatsuya awkwardly planted a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>The scene around them had faded. The other three of the group went over to them immediately concerned for Jun.</p><p>“Dude are you okay?” Eikichi asked.</p><p>As if a switch flipped, Jun let go of his hold on Tatsuya. Letting out a few deep breaths. “That’s right… My mother is someone else.” He muttered, barely audible for the others to hear. He glanced over to Tatsuya and nodded, letting him know he was ready to move on.</p><p>Tatsuya helped Jun stand. Jun still looked a little pale. He looked over to his friends. “I’m alright now. Come on. Let’s get moving.”</p><p>The others nodded and started to move on ahead. But Tatsuya pulled Jun’s hand back. “Jun. Don’t push yourself.”</p><p>“Tatsuya. My father is further inside. I have to stop him.” Jun asserted. A strong bitterness in his tone.</p><p>“<em>We </em>will stop him.” Tatsuya reminded him and squeezed Jun’s hand. Jun looked down to where their hands were joined. Jun took a deep breath and smiled.</p><p>“Of course. Thank you, Tatsuya.” Jun planted a kiss onto Tatsuya’s cheek and the two went after the others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Breakdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A memory breaks Jun and Tatsuya is there to help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group went down another few floors. Jun had regained his strength. Though he was still, understandably, on edge. Jun glued himself to Tatsuya's side, an armed linked with his. “I haven’t seen her in a while, but my mother should be living happily with her lover.” Jun spoke quietly. “After we left Sumaru ten years ago, I was shunted from one school to the next…” Jun looked away from Tatsuya, a little ashamed. “I caused problems wherever we went.”</p><p>“You were a troublemaker? I didn’t think you were the type.”</p><p>“Well... Not exactly…" Jun sighed. "I wasn’t the easiest student to teach. I was curious and often questioned my lessons. It drove my instructors mad and my peers liked it even less. My mother hated it, so she left me with Father.” Jun explained his gaze cast down. "I've lived with him ever since." Tatsuya watched intensely. The guilt and shamed seem to drain every bit of life from Jun. It hurt to watch. “Despite being named after her, my mother sees me as nothing more than a nuisance.”</p><p>Tatsuya frowned. “If it helps I don’t see you as a nuisance. You’re perfect how you are.” He assured Jun.</p><p>Jun turned to him with a genuine smile. He opened his mouth to give a reply, but suddenly stumbled. “Ngh.” His hand on his head as he unlinked from Tatsuya. Tatsuya stopped walking to give Jun a moment to stabilize himself. “Sorry…” He sighed. “My head’s hurting again.”</p><p>“Hey let’s take a quick break at the next hall.” Tatsuya told the others. The others nodded and were now aware of how unwell Jun was quickly becoming.  </p><p>“Thank you Tatsuya.” Though his voice didn’t reflect it. Jun felt even more embarrassed as he held the group back. They were almost at the end of Xibalba.  They didn't have time to waste on waiting for him to recover from these frequent fits of vertigo and pain. </p><p>Unfortunately, the next hall hosted another memory. Unable to get what happened in the last memory room out of his head. Tatsuya pulled Jun into his arms. He would be here for Jun. He would keep him safe. </p><p>The Alaya shrine landscape formed and images of their younger selves appeared. </p><p>
  <em>“Hey Jun! Your daddy’s amazing and he can do anything, right? You think we’ll finally get to meet him today?” Young Lisa said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Young Jun looked uncomfortable as he answered. “M-Maybe... But he’s really busy, so…” </em>
</p><p> A sense of dread started to build in Tatsuya. It felt like something was watching them. The real Jun tensed and hugged Tatsuya's side. As if he was sensing the presence too. </p><p>
  <em>“It’s okay Jun. My dad’s really busy too.” Young Tatsuya nudged him, trying to cheer him up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your dad’s a cop right Tatsuya?” Young Eikichi interrupted. The brown haired boy nodded. “I-I wish m-my dad didn’t w-work at a sushi restaurant… S-Seriously, I have to eat s-s-sushi every day.” Young Eikichi interrupted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright.” Young Maya told them. “It’s almost time for your families to start coming to pick you up.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I wonder if my mommy will be first today? I’m hungry!” Young Lisa said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, s-someone’s here. I d-don’t recognize him…” Young Eikichi said. “B-but he looks cool!” A man approaching the group. </em>
</p><p>The real Jun started to shake uncontrollably.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m here to pick you up, Jun.” </em>
</p><p>At the man’s words, the real Jun started to loose strength. "Ngh... that..." Tatsuya struggling to cushion his fall. He looked over to Maya who was already on her way over to help. </p><p>
  <em>The man in the dark suit approached Young Jun with an opened hand. “Come along, Jun. Mama’s waiting.” Young Jun stepped back behind Young Maya and shook his head.</em>
</p><p>Tatsuya was on his knees, Jun clinging to him. His face pale as he shivered. Burrowing his head into Tatsuya.</p><p>
  <em>“You were right! He’s super cool!” Young Lisa said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m glad for you, Jun-kun! It’s nice that your father came to pick you up.” Young Maya grinned. “Now if only Tatsuya-kun’s father picked him up that would be something!”</em>
</p><p>The room went white as the scene fizzled away. Tatsuya felt the grip on him tightened as Jun's voice cracked. The words forced out of his mouth. “M-Mama’s not waiting back home…! Don’t…!” The room returned to normal.</p><p>"Jun it's ok. It's not real." Tatsuya spoke trying to ease Jun out of it. It didn't reach him.</p><p>“Mama… don’t erase me…” Jun was whimpering slightly. Tears starting to dampen Tatsuya's clothes. </p><p>Maya lightly rubbed Jun’s shoulder. “Jun it’s us! Snap out of it.” The others hurried over.</p><p>Jun just shook his head, loosing more and more energy as his mind slipped further. “Don’t hate me Mama… Help me…” Jun’s voice strained and weak. “Papa.”</p><p>Tatsuya felt the air grow cold as Jun slipped fully into a catatonic state. Like a statue he stayed their motionless, his chest rising and falling quickly. His mind looped into itself in a panic.</p><p>"Jun?" Tatsuya shook him slightly. "Jun." He tried a little more forcefully. Nothing. </p><p><strong>“Ugh, what a troublesome child!”</strong> Nearby a figure out a metallic gold woman had appeared. Her familiar features made it easy for Tatsuya to identifier as Jun’s mother. <strong>“Jun… If not for you and Papa, I’d be free.”</strong> The robot laughed.</p><p>“Jun-kun!” Maya tried to get through to him as the metal woman took a few steps towards them.. “She’s only an illusion born from your painful memories! You won’t disappear!” Maya tried to get through to him.</p><p><em>It’s no use.</em> Maya and Tatsuya looked to each other unsure of what they should do next.</p><p><strong>“Hahaha… Everything would have been better if you hadn’t been born! Now, vanish from this world!” </strong>The metal figure was preparing for battle.</p><p>Tatsuya took a deep breath. He had to protect Jun at all cost. “Maya, keep Jun safe. I handle this.”. Maya nodded, having to pry Jun off of Tatsuya.</p><p>Determined Tatsuya stood up. After flicking the cap of his lighter he faced him. “The only one vanishing from this world is you!”</p><p><strong>“Jun is my child! I’ll do whatever I want him!” </strong>The Metal woman swung at him.</p><p>The fight beginning. Lisa and Eikichi help Tatsuya in the fight. Jun’s Metal Mom proved a vicious foe, knocking them down a few times. But finally, after one well-placed strike, Tatsuya took her down. Breaking down and self-imploding.</p><p>Tatsuya hurried to Jun. His boyfriend was now visibly transparent. Fading away by the minute. His heart dropping.</p><p>“Jun-kun. No matter who else says they don’t need you, we need you.” Maya was hugging Jun now. Her eyes tearing up as she spoke to help gently.  “You would leave us behind…?”</p><p>Tatsuya crouched down to them. Trying to keep his cool. “Damn it Jun. Listen to me. Don’t give up. We still need you.” He clutched his lighter. Hand shaking a little. “I still need you.” Jun slowly turned to Tatsuya. Pulling away from Maya and staring at the lighter in Tatsuya’s hand. Jun’s glazed over eyes looked down to the watch around his wrist. His eyes widening in a small spark of reality.</p><p>“Tatsuya?” Jun looked up to him. Dark stare recognizing him. Tatsuya nodded. “Tatsuya.” The name was an anchor now, warm and safe. In a quick motion Tatsuya felt Jun's arms around him. The color and opacity of Jun’s body slowly returning. Everyone breathed a little easier. Tatsuya especially. “I’m sorry.” Jun buried his head into Tatsuya's shoulder. </p><p>“We’re in this together Jun.” Tatsuya replied and then pressed a kiss to his head.</p><p>Jun pulled away, calmer now. “I finally remember everything.” Slowly Jun pulled himself to his feet. He addressed the group as a whole. “We need to hurry and defeat him.”</p><p>“You mean your dad?” Lisa asked.</p><p>Jun shifted uncomfortably, as if he was in pain. “He’s…” He shook his head. “You’ll know when you see him. We have to keep moving.” </p><p>With a newly reinvigorated determination, Jun led the group further. He could sense it clearly now. They only had a level or two left before they reached the end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think that Jun being named after Junko (his mother) isn't brought up enough. Like damn Jun had to deal with a lot that he didn't deserve.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The end is near</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group go through the last floor till the heart of Xibalba.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jun’s dad was not really his dad… and there was something that was now pretending to be his dad. A shadow? Or something entirely difference? Tatsuya really didn't understand it and Jun couldn't stop apologizing for his role in it all. So all they could really do was make it to the end of the maze that Xibalba. </p><p>The floor they entered next seemed like it was the last one. They all could sense all powerful presence just beyond them. Jun seemed the most bothered by it. His posture tense as he walked slightly ahead of the group. “We’re almost there…” He addressed his friends. “I sense him ahead. I can hear him laughing… Telling us to hurry to him…” </p><p>“Don’t worry Jun-kun. We’ll put a stop to this.” Maya grinned and patted his shoulder. </p><p>"And we'll do it together!" Lisa chimed in.</p><p>"Yeah when we're a team nothing can stop us!" Eikichi agreed with a smile. </p><p>Jun smiled back. "Thank you everyone." </p><p>The floor was strange and difficult to navigate. Halfway through they stopped at a safe space, to take one last break before they reached the end. It was a strange calm before the storm. No one knew what to expect once they reached the end. </p><p>Unable to rest, Jun remained standing and moved away from the group to pace back and forth a little. Worried, Tatsuya got up and walked over to him. Pacing back and forth with Jun until Jun noticed him. "Oh Tatsuya. I didn't see you there." Jun had acknowledged him but kept pacing. Tatsuya kept mirroring him. Mostly out of an attempt to annoy Jun to stop.</p><p>"Worried?" </p><p>"Of course." Jun finally noticed what Tatsuya was doing and abruptly stopped moving. Tatsuya doing the same. Jun turned away from Tatsuya a little as he tried to express his feelings. "Of course I'm scared and anxious. I have no idea what we're really up against... But it's more than that. I keep thinking back to my father. My <em>real </em>father." He faced Tatsuya with a familiar vulnerability. "He probably had nothing besides his fantasies divorced from reality. But he was kind to me and always tried to do what he could..." An expression of shame formed on his face as he continued. "Why wasn't I proud enough to claim him as my father that day...?" He went to Tatsuya and buried his face into his chest. </p><p>Tatsuya quietly reassured Jun with hand on his back. “Don't be so hard on yourself. You were a kid. We were all just kids.” Jun relaxed and then looked up to him. "There's still time to make this right." Tatsuya smiled. Jun mirrored the smile, grateful to have him there. </p><p>"Thank you Tatsuya.... and no matter what happens I’m not leaving your side.” Jun promised. Tatsuya leaned down to peck Jun's lips.</p><p>“Me neither." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The story is coming to it's close and guys I'm so excited to get it out for you guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Heart Of Xibalba Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group finally arrive to the heart of Xibalba to face Jun's Father.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Also I will never get over the hitler thing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Heart Of Xibalba. As soon as they stepped through the strange doors, the group found themselves teleported away through a blinding white portal.</p><p>“W-What is this place…!?” Ginko said as they stood on a strange glowing circle with pillars around them. Maya at the center and the others forming a box around her. Tatsuya and Jun now stood across from each other. Both feeling uneasy and trying to fight the instinctive urge to immediately run to each other.</p><p> Maya glanced up and started moving around first. “Outer space?”</p><p>The others followed her lead. Jun and Tatsuya slowly moving to each other. Attracted to each other like two binary stars. </p><p>“Dude… Doesn’t this place remind you of anywhere we know…?” Eikichi asked.</p><p>The more Tatsuya stared the more he started to agree with him. His thoughts thinking back Philemon and the world of personas. “It reminds me of…” Tatsuya stopped as he felt a presence forming. He looked to the center of the space. Sure enough something was waiting for them there now.</p><p><strong>“Welcome to the heart of Xibalba.”</strong> It said. Forming into a false version of Hitler, holding an elaborate spear. <strong>“I’ve been waiting for you.” </strong></p><p>“Where is that monster!?” Jun shouted, fist tightened.</p><p>The fuhrer laughed. <strong>“What a terrible <em>junge</em>, referring to your father that way, You’ll never grow into a fine man if you keep that up.” </strong></p><p>Tatsuya tensed as well. Nothing seemed right. It felt as if they were just being toyed with. </p><p>“We’ve beat your minions, the Masked Circle executives, everyone who can use the crystal skulls! We’re the only ones left who can use them, aren’t we? So I don’t think it’s much use for you to hold onto it anymore.” Maya told him.</p><p>False hitler pulled out the skull. <strong>“Heh… this thing has been meaningless from the start, no matter who possesses it. If you want it, it’s yours.”</strong> He dropped it.</p><p>“What…? What do you mean!?” Jun asked.</p><p><strong>“Aheheh… Fwahahahahahahaha!”</strong> Fuhrer roared in laughter.<strong> “If you want answers, you must defeat me. But know that this Spear of Destiny and the power of Nyarlathotep are very real…”</strong></p><p>“You don’t need to tell us twice! Okay everyone, let’s do it!” Maya shouted. The group immediately hoping into action. Fighting tooth and nail in the small space. Tatsuya and Jun predicting each others movements and tag teaming in a way that seemed almost inhuman to each others. After a few rounds. The figure stumbled back from the group, surrounded in a light as if shifted into a different form. </p><p>Jun stumbled back into Tatsuya. "That's... impossible! You're...!" He winced. </p><p>The figure was now a form of Jun's dad, wearing a dark suit and red scarf. “Allow me to welcome you once more and congratulate you on arriving at the world of the collective unconsciousness.” He greeted them. He smiled cordially. Though the aura that radiated off of him was vile and disturbed. </p><p>“Collective… what…?” Lisa asked extremely confused. “This isn’t outer space!?”</p><p>“This is the place where the guinea pigs known as humans are born.” The figure explained. “What appear to be stars are what you call consciousnesses. All human egos are born here and return here. Into me, who is like a father to all…” He smiled with a wide gesture. “The crystal skulls and Xibalba are only a fragment of me, manifested by your kind’s yearning for such things. An alien spacecraft will lead to you becoming gods?” His smile vanished briefly as he scoffed. “You guinea pigs are such fools. You cling to fantasies by desperately rationalizing them.”</p><p>“Guinea pigs!?” Eikichi held out his weapon. The figure was pissing him and the others off more and more each minute. “Then what the hell are you!? Show us who you really are!”</p><p>“Can’t you see? I’m Jun’s father.” The figure gestured to his clothes and then to Jun.</p><p>Jun had regained his strength and shook his head. “Liar! Father died at the clock tower!”</p><p>The figure wasn't impressed by Jun's confidence. "That's rather harsh. <em>You're </em>the one who desired that I exist." He began condescendingly. "<em>You</em> hated your mother who wouldn’t love you and insulted your good-for-nothing Father…” The figure explained. “All while embracing an illusory ideal… That was me. I came to play the part of the father you yearned for, to satisfy your desire.” He gestured to himself with a grin. He took a single step towards Jun.</p><p>“You’re lying…” Jun spoke, but his voice was hesitant. His will faltering for just a moment. He glanced to Tatsuya and took a deep breath. “I never wanted this chaos… I just wanted everyone’s dreams to come true.”</p><p>The fake father scoffed again. “Why do you persist in deceiving yourself!? Your only reason for terrorizing the city was to make amends to your father.” </p><p>Nearby a cross formed in the space, Attached Jun’s father, his real one. The man was partially conscious, but noticed Jun right away. “Ah… Jun… Is that you…?” Jun went quiet. “I’m so sorry… Jun… I wrote the In Lak’ech… in hopes that your generation would become ideal humans who would never have to suffer… But that was a fantasy… The people’s hearts cannot create anything if they rely on a dream to search for their dreams… I was a fool…”</p><p>“It’s the touching reunion you’ve been waiting for! Now hurry and repent! Your last wish has already been granted, after all.” The False Figure grinned and raised a hand. As beside Jun's real father another cross materialized. This time with a woman, Jun’s mother.</p><p>Jun froze and trembled a little. He couldn't believe who was right in front of him. His mother dawned on the robes of the Masked Circle. She had been a part of it all. “M-Mother...?” </p><p>“Don’t you recall that woman telling you her dreams of staying young and beautiful?” False Kashihara smiled. “Her face when she found her son was Joker was a real sight to see.”</p><p>“YOU’RE LYING!” Jun shouted and tried to step forward. But something took his strength and he fell to his knees, wincing. Tatsuya crouched down beside him, glaring up to the figure. The figure watching Tatsuya almost amused by his loyalty to Jun. </p><p>“Jun…" Jun's mother started to speak. Jun glanced up. "Forgive me for being blind to everything but my dreams…” She whispered partially conscious. "I hope you find happiness..." </p><p>The figure's voice echoed as he addressed Jun. “Apologizing to your father! Condemning your mother! You desired all of this!” The false Kashihara shouted at Jun. Jun just shook his head. He didn't want any of this. “Smile a little! You’re contradicting yourself!”</p><p>“You bastard!” Lisa shouted.</p><p>“You son of a bitch! You’re DEAD” Eikichi joined Lisa in charging for the figure with their weapons. The figure easily deflected both of them. Tatsuya tried the same. Fairing no better. He fell back and immediately got back onto his feet. </p><p>“Hahahaha! Well, Jun? If you won’t do it, then I’ll execute them for you!” With an open palmed gesture both of Jun’s parents vanished into a broken fragments of lightning.</p><p>Jun screamed. A sound that broke Tatsuya. Tatsuya clenched his jaw. <em>Damn bastard. </em>Jun finally found the strength to stand and moved to Tatsuya's side. His jaw clenched in anger. </p><p>“I’ve never hated anyone so much in my life… I won’t forgive you no matter what!” Maya shouted readying her own weapon.</p><p>“Another contradiction!” The figure was wrapped in light again as it shifted into someone Tatsuya couldn’t recognize. “You’ll forgive ANYONE! Your big heart is you whole schtick!” Maya winced as she recognized it as her own father.</p><p>He shifted back into Jun's Father's form. “This is my world. If I wanted to end your measly existences, I could do it without lifting a finger.” He sighed. “Still hot on taking me on here, knowing you have no chance at winning? The contradictions keep piling up…”</p><p>The others readied their weapons. They weren't going to back down. They had to defeat whatever it was here and now. The figure sensed their resolved and simply laughed. “It is a father’s nature to be the ultimate obstacle to his child…" It morphed into a monstrous being. "Very well. Reach for your ‘future’ with all your strength!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Heart of Xibalba Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The truth of how things started is revealed in the heart of Xibalba.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After fighting for sometime, The group were blinded by a light.</p><p>But when it faded. Philemon stood across from the False Kashihara. “Has playing the role of a father made you soft, Crawling Chaos Nyarlathotep?” Philemon asked. “I think now you should better understand what I said.”</p><p>“Ha… You were right that these humans may make for good test cases…” Nyarlathotep, the false figure, smiled.</p><p>"What is he saying…? Philemon!?” The group watched confused.</p><p>Philemon replied calmly. “We are the sources of people’s souls… Incarnations of the collective unconsciousness, indivisible from one another.” He continued. “We have watched man’s strivings for eons. I lead those with strong hearts and the Crawling Chaos drags the weak into the abyss. All of this is to ascertain if man’s souls, riddled with contradictions as they are, can evolve into something whole. You all showed that potential. If there were more like you, man could someday reach a perfect state that understood its purpose.”</p><p>“This… This was all a plot by you two!?” Maya managed to shout. </p><p>Nylarlathotep grinned a little pleased in his role in this. “It’d be more accurate to just say ‘you’. The best HE can do is watch. But me…" he raised a hand. "I’m different.”</p><p>As he lowered his hand, the spear appeared and went straight through Maya’s chest. "W-Why?" The group watching horrified as she collapsed onto her knees and onto the floor. The spear vanished. Panicked everyone flooded to her side. Tatsuya carefully sitting her up and trying to hold the wound closed. But the blood was quickly visible through her clothes and it just kept pouring.  </p><p>“Damnit Ginko! Hurry up and bust out a Dia or something here!” Eikichi shouted.</p><p>“I’m trying!” The blonde was already trying her best to heal Maya, but nothing was working. “Why… why aren’t my spells working!? Philemon!” Her voice a desperate plea. </p><p>Philemon turned to Nyarlathotep his tone a little aggressive. “This was you reason for creating the legend of the Spear of Destiny…”</p><p>“They say that when Jesus Christ’s corpse was pierced with that spear, blood continued to spill endlessly.” Nyarlathotep just smiled. “You humans have passed that legend down for 2,000 years… It’s one hell of a strong rumor. A fatal wound would take effect immediately."</p><p>Maya smiled weakly as she coughed, blood coming up. “Now… I know… what is worse… than being… forgotten…” She kept trying to take a breath but never quite got the air she needed. “It’s… chaining… down… others…. Just… forget about me…”</p><p>“C-C’mon, Big Maya! I-It’s not like this is goodbye…” Eikichi tried to bear the tears. “Y-You’re gonna be there for my debut show, right?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah… You’ll recover from this in no time…!” Lisa tried to echo the hopeful sentiment. “Your clothes are stained, so I’ll pick out some new ones for you… We’ll go shopping together. It’s a promise…”</p><p>Jun nodded, crying. “I-I’ll show you all my favorite place, too! There are so many flowers blooming there… it’s quite beautiful…”</p><p>“Th…Thanks everyone… You’ve… all… grown… so strong…” She lifted her arm to try and reach into her things. “C’mon… if you don’t… don’t… stop crying… Mr. bunbun’s gonna…” Her arm no longer had the strength to find what she was looking for. Her breathing was broken now. “ Listen to me… Anyone… Has the power to achieve their dreams… don’t worry… I’m sure… you… can all…” With one last weak gasp, Maya went quiet. Her smile faded. Eyes closed. Then she stopped moving entirely. Not even her chest raising for a breath. Tatsuya frantically shook her. Tears welling up.</p><p><em>This can't be... </em>"Maya!?" Tatsuya shouted. "Maya!" She didn't respond. She was gone. </p><p>A deranged laughter echoed. “Haha… Anyone has the power to achieve their dreams, eh?” Nyarlathotep scoffed. “Your namesake, deluded to the end, has been sacrificed. The dream is fulfilled! And out respect for that, I’ll grant you the dream of destruction that you humans always wanted!” The world around them shook and the ‘stars’ around them started to flicker out.  “Hahahaha! You’ve all learned something very important here: the undeniable truth of the world. Some things cannot be changed!” He laughed. “I am the shadow of humanity. As long as there is darkness in your hearts, I’ll never go away. Behold the Crawling Chaos’ final ordeal!” With a final laughter Nyarlathotep vanished into a bright light. </p><p>"This can't be the way this ends! Please Philemon. There must be something we can do!" Jun pleaded with Philemon, who had been watching them. </p><p>Philemon nodded. “There is one way left to change things… To erase the fact of your meeting on that summer evening…”</p><p><em>That summer evening? Does he mean when we all met...?</em> Tatsuya turned to Philemon. His heart stopped. </p><p>“The first strings in his wicked ways of fate were spun on that day. If that one point ceases to exist, it will give rise to an alternate timeline. One which does not lead to this tragedy…” Philemon gestured to Maya's still warm body.</p><p>“Can you… do that…?” Eikichi asked the question that the others were too nervous to. </p><p>Tatsuya felt his throat close. <em>No… </em></p><p>“From the first, people have had the power in their souls over the flow of reality. Even without the illusions of Xibalba and the crystal skulls, your strong wills are enough to change reality.” Philemon nodded to himself. “Yes… the power that created your world is the same as your inner strength. In this collective unconsciousness, it is possible.”</p><p>“Are you saying… we can reset everything?” Jun asked.</p><p>“In exchange for all of it… our memories and pasts…?" Tatsuya continued the thought. The two meeting each other with conflicted expressions.</p><p>Tatsuya had already forgotten everyone once. It was hard to think of forgetting them again... but when he looked at Maya lying there. Knowing this could be avoided... he knew they had to do try something. Anything. No matter what.</p><p>“Does that mean I’ll forget everyone!? No… No I don’t want that!” Lisa shouted. “Isn’t their any other way!?”</p><p>“There is none here, in the seat of his power.” Philemon explained. “He draws strength from the negative energy of people unconsciously desiring destruction. If you are to stop him, then mankind itself must change… You must create this new world.”</p><p>Tatsuya watched the others unsure of how to feel. Jun looked over to Tatsuya. “I’ll never forget.” He asserted. “I don’t dare to.”</p><p>“Damn straight…” Eikichi started to cry. “I’m not gonna let myself forget any of this! If that bastard set all of this up, then let’s do this… We’ll show him that not everything goes his way!”</p><p>“We’ll… meet again, won’t we?” Ginko asked Tatsuya. Tatsuya couldn’t answer that. He glanced down to the lighter.</p><p><em>The most precious things… </em>Tatsuya sighed and came up with something that he could use to comfort himself. <em>The most precious things can’t be forgotten.</em>He looked to Philemon and nodded. They had to do this.</p><p>“Then concentrate and envision your new reality. The strength of your will shall lead you to another state.” Philemon told the group. The others closed their eyes. Jun disappeared first. Tatsuya could feel his sudden absence and it sent him into a panic. Ginko disappeared into a sphere of light. Followed by Eikichi. Then Tatsuya was all alone. He immediately opened his eyes. Afraid. Unable to focus. Unable to let go. He turned to Philemon, the only one left in the space with him. </p><p>Philemon could sense his hesitation. “Now we will not see each other for some time. Is there anything you need to say before you go?”</p><p>Tatsuya felt tears well in his eyes as he started to shake.  “I don’t want to forget… I can’t..." He trembled. "I can't do it.  Not again…”</p><p>Philemon placed a hand on his shoulder. It was more gentle than Tatsuya had anticipated. Tatsuya stared at Philemon. “In order to change fate this must be done.” Tatsuya sighed. He knew it was true. Maya needed him to do this. Everyone needed him to do this. Tatsuya reluctantly nodded and stepped back.  “I shall pray that you break through the unwritten laws of destiny and remember each other.” </p><p>“I…” Tatsuya forced himself to take a deep breath. “Thank you Philemon. For everything.” Philemon nodded, giving an almost smile beneath his mask. Tatsuya took another step back and closed his eyes. </p><hr/><p>When Tatsuya opened them again, he found himself in a strange place of color and light. Ahead of him, Jun walked towards a white door ahead of them. Jun's form slowly fizzling away. Tatsuya felt himself panic again. He rushed forward, his own form starting to fizzle away. </p><p>“Wait Jun! Wait!” Tatsuya shouted. Jun paused and turned around just in time for Tatsuya to latch onto him. </p><p>"T-Tatsuya?" Jun stared at him a little surprised.</p><p>“Jun there’s too much to say but not enough time." He explained. Trembling and immediately starting to cry as he spoke. "I’m sorry I forgot you. About everyone. I don’t want to forget you again…” Jun embraced him tightly.</p><p>“We have to do this for Maya, for everyone.” Jun replied.</p><p>"I know but..." Tatsuya paused and glanced up to see Jun crying as well. A trembling smile on his lips.</p><p>“I won’t forget my sins. I won't forget anyone. Not you. Tatsuya we’ll meet again and we’ll save Maya. So I won't say goodbye...” Jun cupped Tatsuya's face and placed his forehead to his. "Just that I love you Tatsuya."</p><p>"I love you too Jun." The two met for a kiss one last time. Bittersweet and unsure, but still pure enough to hope that it could endure whatever would come next. When they pulled away Tatsuya's hands took Jun's hands from his face. "I'll find you again I swear... no matter what... I'll see you and the others again... it's a promise."</p><p>Around them the light grew brighter until it was blinding and Tatsuya felt himself slowly becoming one in it. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The ending always breaks me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. In another world...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tatsuya meets a beautiful stranger.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little canon divergence never hurt anyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tatsuya was running late again. He was supposed to meet a friend for a study session, but had ended up loosing track of time as he rode around the city.  With college entrance exams on the horizon, he definitely needed the help. Despite his 'meh' attitude at school he still had a lot to live up to, especially with the success of his brother. As Tatsuya hurried through the street, he didn't even notice the person ahead of him. At full speed he collided with them, sending them both to the ground. "Ow." They both said collectively. </p><p>Immediately Tatsuya started to pick up the things he had dropped. "Sorry." Tatsuya said picking up his plain silver lighter from the ground. The stranger placing their hand on his. </p><p>"No it's my fault. I didn't see you there." Tatsuya glanced up to see a boy his age, wearing a kasugami high uniform. Dark hair. With a gentle face. His dark eyes pulled him in. Familiar and kind. A gaze he could never tire of no matter how hard he tried. Tatsuya blinked and in one moment he remembered everything. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that my friends is the end of our journey... At least for now. I'm currently playing through Persona 2 Eternal Punishment again (Because I don't really remember it) and it is A LOT. So most likely I'll get around to giving it the same kind of fanfiction treatment.</p><p>In the meantime I am writing small little one shots that I may or may not post and also opening up my tiny tumblr (tiego-lg) for fanfiction prompts: https://tiego-lg.tumblr.com/ask </p><p>So check it out if you want and thank you for everyone! I do see your comments (though I am really bad at replying) and honestly it just helped me so much while writing this. I love you guys and thanks again for being here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>